


wanna bet?

by littlepil



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, Stupidity, wonpil and sehun are best friends yes, wonpil is baby, young k is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: "Whoever fucks Kim Wonpil before the end of the semester wins, you in?"and Younghun was in. He accepted. He considered himself the only one capable of actually 'winning' but he didn't knew he will be the only one fallin for the boy too.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 61
Kudos: 99





	1. a coward and a pink bunny

**Author's Note:**

> so, hi! i'm soo bad at titles i'm sorry it looks like shit. anyways hope u like this one~

Younghyun sighs, it has been a really long day for him: parents being everything but parents, brother being annoying, teachers being annoying with the future, classmates being stupid and now he has to stay for practice.

Can this day just be over already?

Enters on the changing room fixing his hair when he hears laughs from his team mates

"What you all bitches laughing about?" he asks taking his shirt off.

"We are making a bet,wanna join?" Matthew, one of the best players they had replies.

"On what? I don't have any money"

chuckles and shakes his head

"Whoever fucks Kim Wonpil before the end of the semester wins, you in?" 

Kim Wonpil,yeah,he knows that name. They had a few classes together; the guy was kinda shy, cute tho and was always stick to his best friend,Oh Sehun a drama kid that always had something to say and his boyfriend.

"You in or not?" 

"Why him?" the rest of the groups laughs

"Because we all know he is a v, and we already fucked everything on the class and out of the class"

"Except Oh's" Minseok, another good player says.

"Yeah cause that ass already has a owner" someone in the showers adds,everyone chuckles.

"So Kang, you in or are you scared that we will beat you?"

"Fuck it, I'm in and I'll beat your sorry asses" there's a few screams and friendly punches around.

"Who knows, he might be the sluttiest and sleeps with all of us. That way we all win" Woosung adds, more laughs.

"What are you all still doing here? We have work to do" a deep serious voice speaks appearing from the door, Park Chanyeol, the captain of the team and Sehun's boyfriend. He was a strict guy but focused on what he wanted. He never hangs with his team mates.

No one replies, he groans "Well, come on!! We have a lot of work to do and we already lost ten minutes" claps and leaves the room.

"Damn, someone really needs to fuck" Kyungsoo concludes turning off his cigarette and leaves. Everyone finish changing and left the room.

They practised for the next two hours,Chanyeol was really demanding today. Everyone was tired and sweaty heading to the showers but Younghyun didn't liked to shower on school. There's too much judgment inside so he decided to head directly to his place.

While finishing his water and lighting up a cigarette his moral appears: why did he agreed to that stupid bet?

why is he will to hurt some boy because he wants to get laid? 

why isn't he just stepping out?

a voice brought him of his thoughts

"You smoke now Kang?"

chuckles "Long time no see Park" Park Jaehyung, they used to hang out when they were kids (they were best friends) but life _an_ _d people_ can change people and that's what happened to Younghyun. He took the "bad" road and Jaehyung decided to step away. Things are ok between them thought.

"And yeah, it's good for your soul"

"Bad for you lungs tho"

shrugs "Yeah well, what are you still doing here?"

"Library, seeing what college I could go. Doing small chat with the secretary. Nothing new"

"Cool, see you around then"

"Yeah" silence for a moment "Take care. Ok?" and the blonde keeps his walk.

Younghyun watches him leave and made his way home.

Tomorrow will be the big start.

~ ~ *･☪~~

  
"Sehunnn, can you stay still? I'm trying to sew here!" Wonpil speaks with a needle on his mouth.

"I'm sorryy-ee but it itches" the taller whines

"You were the one who wanted the pants to be tighter!" the other replies

"Well duh! my ass wasn't really shining and I know you always want something to practice so-" the brunette chuckles "What is so funny?!"

"Nothing, I love you and thank you for helping me with this"

"I love you too and it's not a problem.

I like being your model" both smiles at each other.

After doing a few movements here and there and adjusting something Wonpil feels satisfied and pats Sehun's butt.

"All done! tell me what you think" smiles

looks himself in the mirror and smiles

"I l-o-v-e this. You are amazing Pil" looks on one side and pouts "you even put the little pink bunny, oh my god"

"You look so beautiful and you were right your ass is really showing now"

rubs the back of his head

"Damn Pil… I have a boyfriend"

"I don't care, my house after school?" both laughs.

The duo made their way to school, Wonpil's house wasn't that far so they decided to walk.

Wonpil really loved the Sehun, he was his only friend but he didn't needed more.

They meet on the school and became friends in no time. Sehun was very different from him, in every aspect: he was an extrovert person, tall, gorgeous and was never scared of sharing his opinion. The brunette in the other hand was an introvert person not tall, for sure not gorgeous and was always scared of talking. But they complement each other pretty well and their differences bring out the best of the other.

There's Hun's boyfriend,Chanyeol, whom he wouldn't considerate a friend but it's a nice person to spend time with. He seems tough but actually it's a big softie.

The day went pretty normal, nothing big happened. Except for the fact that some of the guys of the basketball team were extremely nice to him? Like, greeting him, helping him with the books, there were flowers on his locker and two of them offered to take him home.

Maybe they weren't that bad like everyone says.

And now! In front of him, talking to him: the one and only, Kim Matthew. He was one of the most handsome guys on school (like, everyone is handsome but you know the classic cute guy), he was on the sport team, why he was talking to him?

"So, what do you think?"

Wonpil shakes his head "Huh?"

chuckles "What was on your little mind?"

blushes slightly "Uhmm… nothing. Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was saying that maths are hard and maybe I would need some help to pass the next test"

"Oh- yeah, sure" silence "Wait. You want me to help you???"

smiles "Well, why not?"

"Uhm, I'm not thaaaat good at maths"

"Come on, don't be so humble. You are one of the best averages" Wonpil blushes one more time, Matthew smirks.

"So, my house tomorrow?"

"Uhm, I-"

a throat being cleared.

"Hello, you are in my place" the voice speaks

"Hun! hey, we were just talking" the brunette speaks quickly

"I can see that but he is still in my place"

"Long time since our paths crossed Oh"

"Yeah, i miss those times" smiles fakely 

chuckles and stands up "Don't worry, I'm leaving now" looks back at the brunette

"Text me later, 'kay?" winks and leaves.

Sehun put his hands on his waist and looks at his friend

"Kim Wonpil, explain"

~ ~ *･☪~~

Younghyun just couldn't believe how stupid and pathetic were his classmates. They spend the whole day trying to buy the Kim kid with flowers and kind words like… how stupid they think he was? Can they just go to the point? He wouldn't be a part of all that circus. 

Nope.

He was way better than that.

"Yo Kang, you can consider yourself a loser" the annoying voice made him look up

"Oh please, all your lame intents of getting him? One word: pathetic. What did you give him?"

"I told him I needed help with math and that he should come to my place tomorrow" the taller says proudly.

"Well...that was smart" speaks surprised

chuckles "Of course, that ass is mine"

roll eyes while looking back at his phone 

"Yeah sure, whatever you say"

"Aren't you gonna do something?"

"What, now? After all of you? Please, there's time"

"Fine man, I didn't knew you were a coward"

looks up again "What did you called me?"

licks his lips. he knows he got in his nevers

"Co-ward. That's what you are" chuckles "I knew you only accept the bet to show off but you know you'll never do anything. You too soft man" and with that speech Matthew leaves.

Younghyun can't help but laugh.

He? A softie? Only on his worst nightmares

~ ~ *･☪~~

"I'm just taking care of you!"

groans "Sehun, I'm 18. I can take care of myself pretty good thank you very much"

" _Almost 18_ , you're welcome"

rolls eyes "Fine! But, seriously, I know that you worry but I promise everything is good"

"I just don't trust them"

"I know but-"

"What's up? Kim, can we have a word?"

The, one and only long time crush ever, Kang Younghyun asks appearing from behind his friend. He swears his heart just stopped

"A word on what?" the black haired asks

"If you don't mind Sehun, my dear, I'd like to talk to your friend _alone_ "

"Well that-"

"Hunnie…" the brunette looks at him, the other sighs

" **Fine**. But behave or I'll kick your ass" looks at Pil "scream if you need me" grabs his things and leaves the table.

Younghyun looks at him, Wonpil sighs.

"Are you looking at my friend's butt?" a little bit of disappointment on his voice.

takes seat and looks back at him

"Did you sew those pants?"

open his eyes "What- how did you…"

"The pink bunny" smiles "you have it everywhere I figured it's your personal mark" sees the brunette getting red. good.

"I didn't knew you were a designer"

"Oh- I'm not, I do it as a hobby,I'd like to some day thought" smiles shyly

"I'm sure you'd be a really good one" smiles at him one more time and Wonpil was feeling like in heaven.

Younghyun has been his long time crush for _years_ now (not so sure if you can still call it a crush) but he would never dare to speak to him. He is _too_ gorgeous and out of his ligue… well at least he used to think that cause look now!

He is here, in front of him and talking to him. With his pretty smiles and those beautiful foxy eyes. Wonpil could look at those eyes for hours, they are so precious.

Ok, Kim. Focus.

~ ~ *･☪~~

Sehun sighs. He is just being protective! 

Wonpil is the purest soul he knows and those deportist were… they were not good news he is sure of that.

He would do anything for his best friend and to prevent him of getting hurt. But it's obvious he can't protect him forever, he just can't be there in every aspect of Wonpil's life. sighs.

He needs to distract his mind so decides to buy something in the cafeteria.

Hands on his waist and a kiss on his cheek

"Hello gorgeous, do you have a boyfriend?" the deep voice speaks

"I do, but you are cute let's not say a thing" jokes and turns around to give a proper kiss to his boyfriend. "I missed you"

"That's funny cause I don't remember you"

"Ha-ha so funny. Should be a comedian"

laughs "I love my sarcastic baby" looks at him with fondly eyes "Are those pants the ones I bought you?"

nods "Wonpil fixed them for me. Doesn't they look good?"

"Very good" gets closer to his ear "But they'll look better on my room's floor"

chuckles "So romantic"

"What can I say, is the taurus in me" both laughs.

Turned out that Chanyeol still had his lunch with him so both decided to just eat that and spend the rest of the time they had left together. 

They were sitting outside school, Sehun had his head on the taller's chest 

"What's wrong?" his boyfriend asks

"Nothing, why?"

"Honey, I know you. I know something is bothering you" caress his hair

sighs "I'm worried about Pil. I saw a lot of boys talking to him today and I don't trust them"

"Do you trust Wonpil?"

"Of course! but I don't want him to get hurt" pouts.

"I know love but he is a big boy, if he needs your help he'll tell you"

"But-"

"You can't protect him forever"

crosses his arms on his chest 

"I hate you"

chuckles "That's sad cause I love you" kisses his forehead.

~ ~ *･☪~~

"You are so sweet, thank you" blushes one more time.

"Hey, I'm just saying facts" smiles, oh those perfect teeths. 

"So… uhm, what did you want to ask me?" the other raises an eyebrow, Wonpil panics "I-I mean if you had a question for me or- uhm- I-"

"Oh right. Sorry" smiles, the shorter was nervous. good. 

"Tell me Kim, would you like to go out with me?"

  
  
  
  
  



	2. the one and the text

"Who said I want to have sex?? I just want to cook for you and have a nice evening"

lifts his head to look at his boyfriend  
"Chanyeol please, you're always so damn horny"

"Hey! That's not true!" thinks for a moment "Well- but you know that I love you right? Like, of course I love fucking you but also I fucking love you"

smiles "You are so corny and yeah, I know.  
I just like messing with you"

"You little-"

"SEHUN SEHUN SEHUN SEHUN SEHUNNNNNNN" a exhausted Wonpil speks stopping in front of the couple.

"What happened? Who I need to kill?"

"No- You won't believe this" silence   
"Kang Younghyung just asked me out!"

"What?" both Chanyeol and Sehun, asks in confusion.

"YES. I- you know I have this crush on him and oh my god he asked me out!" smiles happily.

"Oh Pil, I'm so glad for you"

"Bullshit. You are scared that he will hurt me, but he won't! and even if he does I can kick his balls"

the tallest chuckles "I'd pay to see that"

"No, Pil" sighs "I know I worry too much but if you are happy then I'm happy. I'll trust in you" smiles softly

looks at him fondly   
"Thank you. It means a lot for me"

"No problem baby" peek his cheek "I'll kick his ass if he hurts you tho"

chuckles "I know you will"

"So, what did you told him?"

silence for a moment and then Wonpil puts his hand on his head  
"I didn't say yes"

"What?" the duo repeats

"I- he told me and I just ran to find you and tell you- oh my god!" the couple looks at each other and then burst into laughs.  
"It's not funny! Oh god! I'm so dumb!"

"Oh honey you are so cute"

takes a deep breath "Okay. I can tell him tomorrow or text him! Yeah,that's what I'm gonna do"

Chanyeol looks at his phone and stands up carefully "I better go.Good luck little. I'll text you later" pecks his boyfriend's lips

"You have to go? Can't you skip practice?  
You are the capitan" the black haired pouts

"We have work to do" smiles and caresses his cheek "See you guys later" and with that he leaves.

sighs"I want what you two have" Wonpil says while the duo starts walking

"Height?"

ignores the joke  
"You two are so cute and you love each other so much. Like… it's perfect and I want that"

"Pil, you are overeating, we are just a normal"

stops and puts a hand on his friend's chest   
"Oh no mister. You two aren't just normal. At our age? If you guys were "normal" Chanyeol would have left you the moment after you gave him your ass. But no! He loves you and you love him. It's so precious the way you look at each other and listen to each other.   
You are my parents"

raises an eyebrow at his friend's speech and then smiles "Do you spy us or-"

groans "I'm serious! Please give me your secret" pouts

starts to walk again "There's no secret Pil, we just liked each other and with time that became love" pauses and grabs his friend's hand  
"I'm sure you'll find someone as amazing as you and he'll be the best for you. And you'll look at each other with silly eyes and be all happy and corny together"

"You think so?"

"Yeah man,you are amazing and someone else will see it"

They kept the walk, holding hands in silence for a while, they do that sometimes. It's not awkward or anything, they like to be with each other in silence.   
It's nice.

"Do you think-" bites his lip "Do you think it could be Younghyun?"

"He could be what sweetie?"

" _The_ one"

chuckles  
"Aren't we a little young to have the one?"

"There's people who find their other half in their youth...like you!"

"What makes you think we are going to last forever? Huh? Nothing is guaranteed in life Pil. Anything could happen"

nods "You are right… but please don't divorce from dad"

chuckles and hugs the brunette by the shoulder  
"I adore you"

"And I adore you"

~ ~ *･☪~~

After lunch and spending the rest of the afternoon with Sehun, Wonpil was having a battle on what to do next.  
He wanted to text Younghyun so bad but at the same time he didn't wanted to look desperate. He wrote the text, now send it.  
No. He would think you are annoying.  
JUST SEND IT.  
NO.  
JUST- oh fuck. He sent it AND YOUNGHYUN IS WRITING BACK.   
No, he can't look. Fuck fuck fuck.  
Chuckles.  
Ok, Wonpil this is ridiculous. It's just a text, look at him.

  
- _Wonpil🌹20:30_  
 _Hellooooow sorry I ran today I just remembered I had a thing to do lolololol but I accept your offert. I mean if it's still up_

_-Younghyun 20:31_   
_Hey there._   
_Haha no problem._   
_And yeah, it's still up._   
_Saturday, my place?_

_-Wonpil🌹 20:33_   
_your house?_   
_uh_   
_okay_

_-Younghyun 20:33_   
_it's kay if u don't want to tho_   
_we can do another thing._   
_maybe something out and then my place?_

_-Wonpil🌹 20:34_  
 _sowwy_ 😭😭 _i didn't meant to sound rudee and yeah! i'd love that~_

_-Younghyun 20:34_   
_nice_   
_saturday 6pm?_

_-Wonpil🌹 20:34_   
_6pm it is!_

_-Younghyun 20:35_ _see ya then_

_-Wonpil 🌹 20:35_   
_okay! see youuu, goodnight have sweet dreams ✨💖_

_-Younghyun 20:35_   
_gn_   
_✓✓_

  
Okay Wonpil you did it.  
Okay Younghyun you did it.

Are you happy now?  
Aren't you happy?

You are having a date with your long time crush!  
You are going to win the stupid bet

Well if everything goes right and he doesn't backs up later.  
Well if everything goes ok and he actually agrees to sleep with you.

You can do it!  
You will do it.

Don't be scared.  
Aren't you scared?

But what if- No.  
  
Shakes his head.

Ok, stop thinking. It's time to sleep.   
You have time to worry.  
Saturday is not that far away.


	3. cuddles and a movie

Those were two long days. _really long days._

But saturday was finally here.

Younghyung had to admit. He is nervous.

Wonpil is excited, his first real date and with his crush! Can this be even better?

"ARE YOU TRYING THE ORANGE ONE?" the voice of his friend coming from the living room

"NO! THE PURPLE ONE!"

"PIL! I TOLD YOU-" there's a few mumbles and then a sigh "OKAY. WHATEVER YOU WANT IS FINE BY ME!"

Wonpil chuckles, that was Chanyeol's work. 

He was the only person that could actually change Sehun's mind and making him relax.

After finish getting ready takes a deep breath and goes to meet his friends on the living room.

"So, how do I look?"

"Oh my god! You look so cute I could cry" Sehun says softly and pouting

"Wait- cute like a kid or cute like pretty?"

"Cute like a flower"

groans "That doesn't help! I don't want to look childish"

chuckles "But your clothes are cute! It's not like you are going to suck his dick on the first date" silence "WONPIL"

"Hey you did it on ours"

"YOU SHUT UP" hits the tallest softly

"SEHUN! No! I'm- I just want to look good"

"You look nice Pil, wear whatever you want and makes you feel comfortable. Don't dress for him, dress for you" Chanyeol says with a smile

sighs "You are right, Hun can I borrow some of yours?"

"Sure baby, whatever you want" 

nods and looks at the tallest "Thank you" the other nods in response.

"Chanyeol you are so mature that's hot"

"I'm always hot"

chuckles "Not when you wear those flip flop"

"HEY! 'Those flip flop 'are my life"

"They are old, I'd buy you new ones"

"But I love them" pouts

groans "Remind me why I love you?"

"Because of my dick?"

"That's- No! I love you because you make laugh and you are soft and kind and you always treat me right"

"See? It sounds cuter when you say it" smiles and hugs the shorter from behind 

"I h-word you! let me go" grabs the hands trying to take them off

hugs tighter "Nope, you are my teddy bear"

"Chanyeol I-" the ring, both look at each other and , still hugging, both made their way to the door.

Sehun takes a deep breath and opens

"Oh so you came"

the visitor raises an eyebrow "Uh, yeah?"

"So sad Pil changed his mind"

"Sehun…" the voice behind him speaks.

"Fine! Come in" the couple made space for the other to come in, Younghyun looks at them.

"Thank you?"

"No problem, babe can you let me go? My tummy needs to breath" the taller just shakes his head in negation and rests his head on Sehun's shoulder.

Younghyun was kinda shocked, _the_ Park Chanyeol being soft? And smiling? What?

Yeah, he knows they are couple but they didn't think that his captain had a soft side. It was quite a surprise.

"Hey" the soft voice speaks and everyone turned their heads to the brunette. He was just wearing a pink t-shirt with white pants but he looked like an angel, so cute, so pretty, so pure, so ready to be corrupted.

"H-Hey" is the only word Younghyun could let out.

There's an awkward silence filling up the air.

"Okay, you two have fun" Sehun claps his hands and proceeds to open the door 

"Don't come back so late and take care"

Wonpil nods and waves at his friends, Younghyun nods at the couple and both leave the house.

"You look good" the black haired says

a pink tone on his cheeks

"You too" both smiles and made their way to the center of the city.

The game has begun.

~ ~ *･☪~~

 _"_ How are you?" Chanyeol asks drinking from the bottle

"I'm fine, super fine!" 

"Okay, do you want-"

"Of course I'm not fine! What if he tries something? What if he ends up being an asshole? What if Wonpil cries? I can't handle it if he cries"

"Hey, calm down"

"I can't. I-" sighs "I'm being irrational, right?"

shakes his head "You are being a friend. But you also need to trust him. If something bad happens he will come right to you, okay?"

nods "Yeah, I know. I know. You hungry?" fixes his hair 

"Always"

"Wanna order pizza? My dad isn't coming back today, you know? We can eat something and watch a movie or two and then cuddle to sleep" fingers running through his boyfriend's arm.

"You really want me to stay? I thought you had rehearsal on monday"

"I do but I can practice tomorrow"

"Want my hel-"

"No! That would be spoilers and I want it to be a surprise" pouts

"Okay okay" takes the younger's hand and gives it a little kiss "Then I'd love that very much"

Sehun smiles at him and proceeds to dial the delivery's number while his boyfriend looked for a movie.

He is so lucky to have Chanyeol in his life. They have been together for a year now, the truth was that Sehun always had some curiosity about the serious captain but didn't exactly knew how to approach to him. Things changed that day on the big party and time after boom they were together. He wasn't sure how did all came together but he is glad that it did.

Chanyeol always knows how to calm him down, always has the perfect words to say for every moment and he might not seem like it but is one of the sweetest person ever. 

Thanks life for putting him on his way.

  
  
~ ~ *･☪~~

The plan was simple.

Picking up Wonpil from Sehun's house > go for something to eat and a drink > make conversation, seem interested > wait until it's late enough and take him home > make the move > win the bet.

But things take a turn when the brunette looks at him and speaks

"Can we watch a movie?" his voice came out softly "I heard there's like a special of animated movies this weekend and I really want to see Zootopia again. It's one of my faves movies ever and Sehun doesn't likes it and I reaally don't like to go alone to the cinema. Do you want to go?" smiles warmly

There's a silence, Younghyun was trying to process all the words and how they came out of the other's mouth. He sounded so excited and there was this spark on his eyes. Kang felt hypnotized by those eyes and didn't how to react. He couldn't even formulate words.

"So?" the voice speaks bringing him out of his thoughts. "What do you say?"


	4. tacos and movies

"So?" the voice speaks bringing him out of his mind. "What do you say?"

No.

Don't let those eyes win you.

Younghyun thinks for a moment and puts the softest smile he could find.

"I have a better idea" the brunette looks at him with curiosity "Only if you agree tho. It's not like I'm forcing you" he speaks innocently, the other titles his head

"We can watch the movie on my place, order some food, you know it's more cheap and I think it will be more comfortable-"

"Oh my god yes! That sounds lovely" smiles softly

open his eyes, he accepted? That easily?

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, honestly I prefer the 'home dates' " smiles "N-Not that I had a lot but- you know"

nods "I got you" the duo started walking

"We can order some tacos"

tilts his head "What's that?"

Younghyun stops for a moment, he can't be serious.

"Please don't tell me you have never tried them"

"Try them? I never heard of them" Wonpil speaks honestly

"I can't believe this. You have **_never_ ** tried tacos? Like **never**?! Oh no mister. We for sure need to change that" the brunette smiles at the enthusiasm of the taller and convinces himself that he is a good guy.

The _non_ couple keeps the walk in silence. Wonpil seemed to not bother about the silence, he was looking around; Younghyun in the other hand was about to scream. He can't be without noise for much time, it's annoying and when you are all in silence thoughts start to happen and boy we don't need that right now.

But, what to say? 'Hey I did a bet with our classmates about fucking you and I wanna win so-' no. 'Wanna fuck?' that's even worse.

Shakes his head.

"So… how did you became friends with the drama kid?" Yeah. Win his trust asking a stupid question that way it will be easier to get in his pants, right?

"Hm?" tilts his head to look at the taller and smiles "Oh- you mean Hunnie"

"Yeah, him"

laughs "It's a funny story actually: I was on first grade and I had this bully, he… he always made fun of me because of my eyes until one day this new kid came. It was Hunnie by the way.

We were on recess and my bully and his friends had me in a corner telling me all this awful things" chuckles "Until Sehun appeared and told them and I quote: **Why don't you all leave him alone take a look in the mirror? Fucking assholes;** their jaws dropped cause of the strong words and told the teacher. It was a mess, they even cried but after that day didn't bothered me again and after two days of suspension Sehun became my friend. He always had my back and I always had his" pauses "Not that he needs me tho" smiles

"Wait- He said that? Seriously?"

shrugs "He blamed the tv and honestly; same"

chuckles "He sounds like a great friend"

"He is. The best I could ask" smiles

"Cool" there's another silence.

"How did you meet your friends?" Wonpil asks softly

chuckles "I don't have any friends"

"Oh- I- sorry"

"Don't be"

"But I thought the basketball team were your friends"

"They don't. They are just people I share time with"

"Oh-... well you can hang with me and Hun if you want to. Chanyeol is around too" smiles warmly

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer"

"Any time" 

Now they walked the next couple of blocks in silence until they got inside. The brunette gasped.

"This place is amazing! I love the colors" 

chuckles "It's just a house"

"But it's so pretty! I love houses, they are like so personal for each person and-"

"This was my grandparent's house and my dad kept it when they died so it's not a big deal" he decided to end the conversation quickly.

"Oh- okay… so wanna order?"

"I already texted my taco-guy, he'll be here in 10"

smiles "Taco-guy?"

"Well, yeah. He has a store and it's practically the only thing he sells. They are the best in town and cheapest" pauses "You are not vegetarian or vegan, right?"

shakes his head "I'd like to someday tho"

nods and made his way to the kitchen "Feel like home"

"Your parents aren't here?"

"Nop! They are out with some friends and my brother probably getting drunk somewhere”

“You have a brother?!” the brunette ask in surprise

“Yeah, Yeosang. He is one year before us”

“Really?! I didn’t knew you have a lil brother, how cute”

chuckles “So, what’s your poison? I have beer but-”

“Beer is fine, thank you”

“Really?” imitates the tone used before by the other “I thought you were a soda boy”

“Hey, I’m not that soft. I only drink beer tho”

“Well I’m impressed” smiles handing him an open bottle, opens his mouth but the doorbell interrupts him

“Let me pay-”

“Absolutely no. It’s on me”

“Oh come on, you picked me up, you invited me here, gave me a drink...let me pay for the food”

“You are paying with being pretty, no money” winks making Wonpil blush and goes to the door.

~ ~ *･☪~~

Zootopia was over, nice movie. Not his favorites but yeah, it was fine. They put on 'Inside Out' now and Younghyun couldn't say he was enjoying the movie, he lost track at the five minutes but Wonpil looked so amused by it. Like it was the first time he sees it and was the best thing ever. And he learned some things about the boy:

1- He eats too damn slow

2- He takes short sips but they are continued

3- When he laughs his eyes disappear and you can see all of his teeths

4- He gets tipsy with only two bottles and a half

"Ok ok but did you see THAT? ugh **_animation_ ** men…"

5- When he gets tipsy he says "men" a lot.

He decides to move on with the original plan "Hey, you know what?"

"Wait! Wait! This part is awesome!" stands up quickly and falls, he looks up at the older and laughs "Hey men, you look funny from here"

sighs. fuck. he is kinda drunk.

he can't do anything.

Extends a hand to the brunette

"Okay I think is time for you to sleep"

"Whaaaat??? Come on menn, I'm fineee. The night is youngg, we young" takes the hand and stands up closer "Let's enjoy it tonight"

Their breaths collide and Wonpil's wasn't exactly pleasant right now. Younghyun sighs.

"We can keep the date another day, now it's time for you to go home"

groans putting his head on the other's neck "Fi-ne. But next time I'm paying! You listening to me men?"

Yeah,you better.

"Yeah yeah fine. Come on. Let's call a taxi" pases an arm on his shoulder and helps him to get to the door.

says softly "Okay Hyun"

"How did you- forget it" Fortunately Younghyun's dad has a friend that drives a taxi, he only hopes that it's available.

After twenty minutes of waiting in the porsche and listening to Wonpil's his friend's relationship the car arrived.

6- Wonpil's eyes sparks when he talks about something or someone he loves.

The ride was mostly in silence except for the music and the mumblings of the lyrics by the brunette. Once thet they arrived, Younghyun knocked the door and a shirtless Chanyeol opened it

"Hi, sorry I didn't text you, he is a little tipsy so-"

"It's fine, I'll take him to bed. Thank you for bringing him" the tallest says soft but with a serious face, taking Wonpil on his arms

"Night Hyunnnn, sleep well. Dream with angels" the brunette says waving

"How much for the taxi?"

"Oh no- don't worry. It's a friend's car so no problem"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, see you on monday" Younghyun says quickly getting inside the car. For some reason he felt intimidated by his captain.

~ ~ *･☪~~

Chanyeol sighs and places the shorter on the couch softly "Wonpil how much did you drink?" hand on his waist

"Just a little of beer! I pinky promise"

"Did he was good to you?"

"Yes, the best. We having a second date!" he says excited

"He didn't- you know... try something?"

thinks for a moment "Nope, he was a gentleman"

"Huh, well. Time for bed"

"Where's Sehun?"

"He's sleeping-"

"Oh mennn, I thought he would receive me with a lot of questions and I wanted to tell him: I TOLD YA MEN. HE GOOD PEOPLE" pouts

"He only worries for you"

"I know I know" pauses " I didn't liked you at the beggining either"

"Yeah I- wait. What?!"


	5. roles and maybes

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and chuckles nervously "What do you mean with 'I didn't liked you at the beginning either'?" 

groans "Well _that!_ After the party where you and Hun fucked- OH YEAH MEN! I KNOW! Hun told me you two just kissed but I know!" moves enough to seat "Okay so I think it was like two days later or something when you asked him out and even that he didn't seemed like it he was reallyy excited!"

"Wonpil you losing the point"

"Shhhh I'm getting there but CONTEXT my friend, it's really important in a story!" pauses "So after that this person came and told me that you were bad news, that you were like- like a how do you call it? a playboy! No… wait…. OH OH I REMEMBER. the exact words were that you didn't want a relationship that you only wanted to "satisfy your needs" and I-"

"What? Who told you that?"

"I don't remember **her** name" Chanyeol seemed relaxed after that declaration "she was pretty and had bangs" thinks for a moment then shakes his head "Anyways! I was like oh no men I'd not let you be around my friend to hurt him no no, cause the thing was that Hun liked you, but didn't knew how actually made a move with you cause,you know you were always alone and like this" imitates a serious face and then chuckles "So yeah, after what she said I wasn't sure but you know Hun is my friend and I trust him so I let you two be… i was ready to kick your balls tho"

chuckles "Why you never told me that?"

"What was the point? You turned out to be great, you are a great person men. I adore you with my heart" hand on the mentioned "I'm still ready to kick your balls if you hurt him"

"I'll have that in mind"

"You are so cute" pauses "soooo tall too. Your legs hurt?"

helps the brunette to stand up"Okay, that's enough. Let's go to bed now"

"Buuuut I'm not sleepy" yawns 

"Come on, it's late. Can you walk?"

"Please Yeol I'm not drunk" stands up but wobbles at the second "Okay men, you can help me" extends his arms, the other just roll eyes and carries Wonpil on bridal style to the bedroom.

Chanyeol placed the brunette on the improvised bed he made for both of them on the floor and him a signal to not speak because Sehun was sleeping, the shorter nods and lays down. The older made sure to take off Wonpil's shoes and t-shirt and then covered him with the blanket, smiles seeing that he already fell asleep; goes to the bed and smiles at his boyfriend who was still sleeping. Looking so peaceful and even more beautiful, is that possible?He is so lucky to have him and Pil, not so sure if he is worthy tho.

~ ~ *･☪~~

Sunday passed so quick, Pil and Yeol left Hun's house early giving him the chance to practice his lines for the role distribution. 

Younghyun was now laying on bed, expecting a fucking text from the brunnette. 

Why is he waiting for _him_ ?? He **_never_ ** waits for nothing from anybody and now he had been expecting the whole day for a fucking text from this guy with who he had a "date" and it wasn't even a date because it was just everything for the stupid bet. Again; why did he accepted that?

Sighs and decides to do something more productive with his life when his phone vibrates, he looks at it and smiles (unconsciously) to the name on the screen.

_-Wonpil🌹 18:23_

_Hi! Sorry for not texting you for the whole day. I was at Hun's and then I came home and mom wanted help with the kitchen and blabla_

_-Younghyun 18:24_

_Hey, don't worry_

_-Wonpil🌹 18:24_

_Look at me telling this u don't care about_ 🤦‍♂️ _, hi. How are u?_

_-Younghyun 18:24_

_Nah, it's fine._

_It's nice to hear about your day_

_I_ _'m good, hungry tho_

_-Wonpil🌹 18:25_

_bSnsjasj okay if u say so_ 👉👈, _i'm good. i had such an amazing time yesterday_ 🥺 _thank u for everything. u were so sweet_

_-Younghyun 18:25_

_haha._

_I had a great time too._

_We can arrange the second date tomorrow if you like_

_-Wonpil🌹 18:25_

_second date?_

_-Younghyun 18:25_

_I mean, if you don't want to it's fine._

_-Wonpil🌹 18:26_

_NO! I do want to! it's just that… i thought i dreamed that u asked for a second one_ 😭

_-Younghyun 18:26_

_Nope._ _It happened._

_So, you in?_

_-Wonpil🌹 18:26_

_ofc! see ya tomorrow~_

_-Younghyun 18:26_

_Kay._ _Se_ _e ya._

There you have it. The text you wanted to bad, can you go and do something productive now?

His body could but his mind not so sure.

What's wrong with him?

~ ~ *･☪~~

Younghyun hasn't seen Wonpil all day long, they have different hours today so it was better to go for him at the end of the day.

Not to be a stalker but he knows that the brunette is having his last class right now, he usually would go home but he has to stay.

He has to if he wants to win the bet.

So, that's what he does. He lights a cigarette and lays his back on the wall, he was about to put the headphones when he hears steps and something that sounded like a sob. Was about to ignore when recognizes the face.

"Sehun?" and in fact it was him. The tallest looks at him in surprise and passes a hand on his face quickly wiping away the tiny tears.

"Kang, hey" tries to sound serious.

Younghyun only ask because if he can win more confidence from Sehun it will be easier to win Wonpil's, right?.

"You crying?"

"No, I was bored so I throw water on my face"

chuckles "Of course" pauses "So, what happened?"

raises an eyebrow "What do you care?"

"Look, I know you don't like me but if I'm asking is because I care"

the tallest looks at him, not sure enough on what to answer and with no force to do a sarcastic comment so Sehun simply sighs

"They kicked me out"

"What? Who? From where?"

"From the play. They said I wasn't good enough for _any_ role so they kicked me out" 

"Is this a joke?" he doesn't needs an answer "But- it doesn't makes sense. You guys were working in this since-"

"I KNOW! That's what I told them! but this new kid who is now the the director assistant or some bullshit is like bossing everyone's around. I fucking hate him"

"Who?"

"Kim Junmyeon, stupid midget"

"I don't think I know him" shakes his head "But, didn't he gave you an explanation or something?"

"No. He just said "You are not good enough for these roles Hunnie but good luck in the future!" and with that stupid smile on his pathetic face" 

"What?? Ok, seriously I don't know much about acting but dude, last year on puck?? You were amazing. Literally the best actor in school"

And it was true, Younghyun followed Sehun's acting through the years (he kinda had to go to every school play so) and he just got better. Not that he was going to say it out loud, well until now.

chuckles "You are just saying that"

"Why would I?"

sighs "Thanks, I guess"

"No dude. I mean it. Fuck them, you are made for better. I'm sure you'll find the place that you deserve"

Sehun looks at him, not sure enough if he can trust him but anyways, smiles.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Younghyun nods, there's a silence "You know, you are not thaaat bad. Maybe"

chuckles "Yeah maybe I'm a human being"

"Yup, maybe" both burst in laughs.

Yeah, maybe they can get along.

Maybe neither of them was how the other thought.

Maybe they are more alike than what they think.

Maybe they can be friends.

Maybe.

They hear the ring, the last class was over. The new duo decided to look for Pil and Chanyeol (who shared the class).

~ ~ *･☪~~

"I swear that dude makes me hate Biology even harder each day"

chuckles "Oh come on, it wasn't thaaat bad!"

"Pil, I was ready to put the pencil on my eye. I swear" both laughs and then spot the two people walking at their direction "Well well, look at this new duo" Chanyeol says kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"How was the class?"

"Awful as always, but you know. Nothing new. How was it with the roles??"

"Oh right babe, you had the reparticion today. What did you got?"

Sehun opened his mouth but Younghyun was faster. "Hey pink bunny, do you have the plans for our next day?" Sehun thanks him silently

"Oh- yes! Thursday, after school, my place. I'll cook for you"

"Yeah, better don't go" Sehun jokes

"HEY! I burned the food ONCE. ON-CE"

"Twice"

"Don't listen to him, Pil is a great chef" Chanyeol says

"THANK YOU!"

chuckles "Sounds good. I'll be there”

“Excellent” the brunette smiles and looks back at his friendd “So, how did it go?”

“Yeah come on, just give us a tiny hint”

sighs, he wouldn't be able to hide it any longer so fuck it “I-I got kicked out of the play”

“What?” both Wonpil and Chanyeol said in unison

“I- this guy who is like the assistant of the director or something like that said I wasn’t good enough for the roles so it was better if I was out”

“What’s his name? I’m kicking his balls”

“Pil,no-”

“WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINKS HE IS?! YOU ARE THE BEST ACTOR IN THIS SCHOOL”

smiles “I’m not and hey, it’s fine. It’s just a play”

“But babe, it was important to you and practised so hard for it” pouts

“I know but...fuck them. I'd do better in college" smiles confidently

"Well I'm glad you don't mind but I still wanna kick that guy's balls"

pats his friend's back "Don't. He is not worthy"

"Who is he tho? Why is he so damn important that he can do whatever he wants with people?"asks while caressing his boyfriend's hair

"Kim Junmyeon" the hand that was on his hair suddenly stops 

"Who is that???"

"Same, I don't remember his face"

"Not so tall, brunette, curly hair? Maybe he is in some of your classes?" Wonpil and Younghyun shakes their heads "And you Yeol?" silence."Chan?" again, silence.

snaps his fingers on the taller's face "Earth calling captain?"

"Uh- huh?"

"Do you know this Jun-I think I'm so much better than anybody jackass-Myeon??"

"Ah- him. Y-Yeah, we have a few classes together but I never really talked to him" his team mate looks at him. There was something weird about that- Nope, Younghyun. 

Not going there. 

Not your business.

"How lucky"

"Let's go fight for your role. You just point him and I kick him"

"Pil-no. Stop, I just-" sighs "I just wanna go home and watch a movie, can we do that?"

"Sure, whatever you want" smiles "I'll buy some candy for later"

"Deal" looks up at his boyfriend "Babe, you wanna come?" 

"Uh- I actually have-"

"You go man, I'll cover you with the boys" Younghyun pats his shoulder

"Oh,you have practice today?"

"Yeah. We need to work a lot, so-"

"Oh okay. It's fine" smiles softly

"I'll call you later, ok?" kisses his forehead "Sehun"

"Yeah?"

"I love **you** , don't forget that"

smiles and gives him a peck on the lips "I love you too"

Wonpil and Younghyun decides to just wave at each other. It was too soon to do more. 

With the duo already gone, the players started to walk to the campus, Chanyeol was walking fast, Younghyun was trying to follow. There was too much silence

"I never thought you'll be the corny-pouty type" he jokes but there's no answer back.

Fine. Let it be silent then.

~ ~ *･☪~~

Practise was over and Younghyun could swear it gets tyring each time. Changes his clothes quickly ans grabs his things, Chanyeol practically runs into him.

Where's he going so damn fast?

He decides to follow his captain. Maybe he'll go to Sehun's? You know to be all corny there? But no. The tallest answered his questions by going directly to the school theater.

Ok now something is seriously wei-

Shakes his head and chuckles.

What is he doing?? What does he cares about where Chanyeol goes or doesn't go?

Fuck that. He has bigger things to worry about, like

How in the hell is going to do a move in Wonpil without looking that desesperate?


	6. wine and games

Younghyun cursed when a rock almost made him fall. He was running late to his date with Wonpil already and now a stupid rock gets in the middle?Sighs.

This thing of the stupid bet is taking more than it had to. He has to do something soon.

The boy smiles opening the door, making him enter. For fuck's sake even his house is the softest place, light colors and pictures everywhere

"Sorry I'm late"

"Oh please, it was just like 5 minutes" smiles warmly "How was practice? Please take seat"

leaves his bag on the floor and does what he was told "It was fine. I think we actually have a chance"

"That's awesome! When is the game, again?" hand him a glass of water

"July, they have to confirm the date tho"

"Oh cool, I'm sure y'all will kick the other's butts!"

Wonpil finished setting the table and served the food.

"You like pastas, right?"

"I love pastas,how did you know?"

"Actually it was the easiest thing to do so yeah" smiles "Do you like wine?"

"Wine? On a school day? "

"Don't tell anybody but I have this thing where I can't eat pastas without wine. It's like a serious matter"

chuckles "You parents know about this serious issue?" the brunette shakes his head "You naughty"

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises" winks seductively

And for sure Younghyun was surprised, maybe get on his pants will be easier than he thought.

The meal was pretty good, even tho it was the easiest plate in the world it was nice to eat something at this hour, white wine wasn't that bad and Wonpil was actually a good company. 

Maybe he could get used to this.

Wait. What?

Shakes his head. Time to make s move

put his glass down and hands him his plate "Hey Pil"

"Hmm?"

"Can I be honest with you?" looks at his eyes, Wonpil stops what he is doing to look back at him and just nods. sighs "Okay listen, there's a reason why I asked you out" he could see a blush on the other's cheeks. Kang looks at him and just paralyzes. There's a silence that Wonpil decides to break by pressing their lips together. Younghyun doesn't thinks anymore, he just follow his instincts and intensifies the kiss, grabbing him by the waist. 

It's all sweet and soft until the brunette decides to break the moment and pushes away

"Oh my god. i'm sorry, I didn't wanted to-"

"No, hey" smiles "It's-" they hear the doorbell

"Oh fuck" palms himself on the forehead "I forgot that Hun might come because you know the play thing and all" sighs " Sorry, is that okay?" smiles softly

"Sure, no problem" smiles back, Wonpil nods and goes to open the door.

Younghyun smiles to himself, this might be way easier than he thought.

"We bake a cake!" the tall black haired says smiling

"Yeah, actually we bought a cake" his boyfriend says, receiving a little punch on the arm

"Ah Hunnie... you shouldn't"

" There's a party here or-" Younghyun smiles entering in the living room

"Oh my god" Sehun turns at his friend "I fucking forgot. Shit. Fuck. I'm sorry. Fuck-"

"Hey hey no, it's fine" Wonpil smiles at him "Why don't you help me with the plates?" the taller nods and both disappear in the kitchen

"Sorry for ruining your date" Chanyeol says taking seat

"Nah, it's fine. We can reschedule" the other nods, there's a silence. Younghyun clicks his tongue. Fuck it. "I didn't knew you were an art enthusiastic"

"Huh?"

chuckles "Oh come on, I saw you going to the school theatre after practice. Is the guy ok?"

"Are you stalking me?" 

"No dude. It's just that I find weird that you go there everyday, since Sehun is not longer-"

"What I do with my time is **my business**. Ok?"

ok, what now?

"I was just joking. God, you seriously need to chill"

"And you need-"

"What you guys talking about?" Sehun says putting the glasses on the table and taking seat next to his boyfriend

"Practice" the boy answers quickly

"How is that going?" Wonpil aks with a smile cutting the cake

"Pretty good" Younghyun answers this time "You should see the captain here getting all tough and serious" smiles and a idea appears "Actually why don't you come and see? You could come tomorrow" he can feel Chanyeol heavy look on him. 

"Is that allowed?"

chuckles "It's the school campus, it's not like it's closed or something, but-" turns around and faces the effectively serious look of the tallest "If the captain agrees"

"It's kinda boring but if you want to, who am I to stop you?" he speaks

"This will be fun! I have never seen a game before" the brunette speaks softly

"I have nothing better to do so"

"Auch??"

"Oh captain but I bet you look so hot when you get all tough and serious" smiles giving a peck on his boyfriend's lips

clicks his tongue "Come to my place later and I’ll show you how hard I can be”

"Oh my god, get a room" Younghyun jokes, everyone ended up laughing.

The rest of the afternoon was nice.

Like, what?

Younghyun was actually having a good time with this people who he was actually pretending to like.

What’s wrong with him?

He doesn’t makes friends. After Jaehyung he was done with even trying to have friends, people just make things so damn hard and having friends was so damn exhausting and demanding but with them it seemed easy. Besides, it might be his fault about Jaehyung…

Shakes his head. That’s not important now.

The important thing was that me had a progress with Wonpil, a big one. That was good but still not the actually goal. But what to do now? 

  
  


Wonpil looks at the rest of wine in the glass, decides to throw it away, grabs his phone taking a deep breath

_-Wonpil🌹 20:23_

_Heyy, sorry for not texting before I kinda forgot lololol but I wanted to talk about *the thing* that happened to day. I hope that u don't hate me_

_-Younghyun 20:40_

_Hey._

_Oh you mean the kiss?_ 👀

_-Wonpil🌹 20:41_

_Yeah, that. Sorry_ 😭😭

_-Younghyun 20:41_

_Why you saying sorry???_

_I liked it._

_-Wonpil🌹 20:41_

_Really??????_

_-Younghyun 20:41_

_Yeah, and I think we should talk about it._

_You know…_

_-Wonpil🌹 20:42_

_For sure! I have things to tell you but I want to do it in person. Is that ok?_

_-Younghyun 20:42_

_Perfect. See you tomorrow then_

_-Wonpil🌹 20:42_

_Good night_ ✨

_-Younghyun 20:42_

_Good night baby_

BABY.

HE JUST CALLED YOU BABY.

AND HE LIKED THE KISS.

Is this really happening?? 

Oh my god, could this be-

Wonpil hugged his favorite teddy and went to bed with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

~ ~ *･☪~~

Looks at his watch and then at the field, he wonders what would it be to play. He never showed interest for sports even tho there was people who told him that he needed to at least play baseball but no, he always had been more the "art kid", he stood by that and look how it worked out. 

Sighs. 

Takes out his phone when he feels an arm on his waist

"Aw, you finally came to see me?" the voice speaks, he pushes away softly

"Yeah cause I have been having this weird hot dreams with you"

the guy chuckles "Come on Oh, you know you want to take a ride on big m" winks, Sehun cringes

"You know _Kim_ , you look prettier when you are far away of my sight"

"HEY! Sorry I'm late. I was on class and- what's happening here?" 

"Wonpil hey, I'm still waiting for your help on that math thing"

"He is not helping you in nothing"

"What are you? His lawyer?"

"Uhm Matthew I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you with that"

gets closer to the brunette, "Why not?"

"Uh- well-"

an arm is placed on Wonpil's shoulder followed by a "Excuse me Matthew, what are you doing talking to my boyfriend?"


	7. past not so past?

an arm is placed on Wonpil's shoulder followed by a "Excuse me Matthew, what are you doing talking to my boyfriend?"

Matthew open his mouth but the sound of the whistle interrupts him so he just leaves.

"OK GUYS COME ON, EVERYONE IN THE CENTER" Chanyeol's voice was heard, Younghyun winks at the duo and leaves too.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

"Shut up"

"Kim Wonpil what are you not telling me?!"

"Shh, they about to start. Let's find a seat"

" **Fi-ne**. I want all the tea later"

-

The next hour and a half was kinda boring for the duo, they didn't understood much about the point of the game or positions but it was nice to see, good show.

The show was over and a sweaty Younghyun comes closer to the duo

"You guys liked the game?" he asks with a smile

“Oh my god, aren’t you going to take a shower? You stink” the black haired greets him

“Sehun!” his friend scolds him, Younghyun just laughs.

“It’s fine, I just don’t like to shower with others” the others nods “So, you think we have a chance?”

"Honestly? I didn't understand a single thing about what I just saw but I'll pray for you"

"Hun! Don't be rude!" the brunette scolds him one more time

“Oh sorry Pil, I’m bothering your _boyfriend_?” Sehun asks with a smirk but before anyone could say something the captain ran at their direction

"So, who wants to take a bite?" Chanyeol asks uniting to the circle

"Don't you have something important to do? Something for what you might have to run?" Younghyun looks at him, the tallest raises an eyebrow

"No… I don't?"

“You sure?”

tilts his head “No… why?”

"Well I have to- I forgot my calculator ugh dumb me" smiles "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there"

“Want me to go with you?” Wonpil asks in pout

“No need, you and the happy couple go ahead and get us a table, I’ll see you there” he winks and starts to walk to the building.

Looks back, making sure that no one followed him and when he was sure, he went directly to the school theatre. Gets inside, it seemed like the cast was having a break, looks around trying to look for Chanyeol or maybe the Junmyeon guy. He didn’t know why but he was sure that something was not ok with these two and he wasn’t sure why he had to know but sometimes you gotta follow your instinct, right? 

And like if it was a movie, a guy with black and red hair appeared right in front of him 

“Hello? Are you lost or something?”

“Oh hi there, I was looking for Park Chanyeol, is he here?”

raises an eyebrow “The basketball captain? Why would _he_ be here?”

“But I-” shakes his head “Nevermind” pauses “What about Kim Junmyeon? Is he here?”

crosses his arm on his chest “No. He’s on a family trip, he’ll be back on monday”

chuckles “Huh, how convenient is that.” 

“Do you want me to give him a message or-”

“No no, don’t bother. I’ll talk with him on monday”

“Need anything else?”

“No, it’s fine. Have a nice weekend” the guy nods and gets back to his group.

Damn, all drama kids are like that? Aren’t they like hippies or something?

Anyways, seems like he’ll have to get back on monday.

Walks out, looking at his phone when a voice stops him

“Smoking and now interested in art? What happened to you Kang?”

places a hand on his chest “Fuck Jae, you scared me. What are you doing here?”

smiles “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I forgot my calculator”

“In the theatre?”

“No” pauses “In my classroom”

“Oh so what are you doing on the theatre? Looking for your new friend?” Younghyun raises an eyebrow “You know... Sehun?”

sighs “Yeah, I know him”

chuckles “I just think that is so crazy. _You_ being friends with _him_. I truly can’t believe”

“Yeah,well. Life surprises you. I have to-”

“Wait how was it that you called him? Wait wait, I have it on the tip of my tongue” pauses and smiles sarcastically “Oh yeah, “the slutty drama kid who wears jeans so damn tight but gets mad if someone says something,nice ass tho” chuckles “Remember?”

“Yes, I remember but-”

“Oh wait but also you are friends with the captain, right? How was it? “the big jerk who thinks he is better than everyone” Remember that one?”

“That was me in the past. Maybe I changed"

"Past? I'm talking about months ago"

"Jae-"

“Hold on, there was also the tiny one that is always following them. How-”

“Hey. If you have something to tell **me** , just say it or I’ll go. Cause I have things to do”

raises his hands dramatically “Oh so sorry to bother you sir. You must be so busy with all those new friends”

groans “Look-”

“Younghyun, hey! Are you ok? Did u found your calculator? Oh, hi there” Wonpil asks getting closer to the duo and smiling at the blonde

“What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you silly” smiles and looks at Jae again “Hi! I’m Wonpil” extends his hand

“ ‘sup, I’m Jae” shakes the hand

“Hey, you play the guitar right? You are amazing! I loved what you did in the school play last year”

tilts his head and smiles “Really? Wow, thank you so much” 

“Are you planning to be a musician?”

“I’m not sure yet and it’s actually more like a hobby”

“Oh but you should! You are really really good” talks in pout

“That’s so sweet of you, thanks” smiles

“No problem” smiles back

coughs “Hey Pil, we should go. I bet the guys are waiting for us”

“Oh right, sorry. Well it was nice meeting you-” pauses “Wanna come with us? We are having lunch”

Jae looks at him and then a Younghyun who wasn’t happy about the suggestion, he chuckles “I have to run home but maybe next time?”

“Sure!” smiles

nods “See you later, nice weekend” the blonde says and leaves

“You too!” Wonpil waves and the couple started to walk next to each other to the dinner, in silence

“Why did you invited him?” he asks in a bitter tone

“I was just trying to be polite”

“You don’t have to”

“Sorry?” silence again “Why? Do you know him?”

“He...he was an important person to me”

“Oh- fuck. I didn’t knew. I’m sorry”

“Huh? Oh no, not like that. We were just close friends but” shrugs “You know, life happens and that"

"I'm sorry tho. I acted silly"

"No,it's fine. It's cute that you are so sweet" smiles and Wonpil blushes. 

Younghyun pauses and takes him by the hand bringing him closer to his body, leaning his head but Wonpil pushes away softly

"Hey... I think we should talk about it first" smiles shyly, the other nods and lets out a deep breath

"Yeah, we should"

"So... do you actually like me or this is just some kind of bet?"


	8. brothers and boyfriends

"So... do you actually like me or this is just a some kind of bet?"

Younghyun swears he could choke in the air, he studies Wonpil's face. The brunette was waiting for an answer but didn't seemed like if he _knew_. He wasn't sure tho. Wonpil's mind was hard to read.

"Why would this be a bet?" he replies trying to act cool, the shorter shrugs.

"I don't know" pauses "I never had a boyfriend before and no one actually really liked me before so-"

"You are only seventeen tho"

blushes "I-I know but you know that at this age everyone gets in a relationship or have sex or get drunk and you know" he explains, Younghyun nods and open his mouth to reply but the brunette wasn't over "And I never really liked someone before… until you. So, if this is not so important to you please let's just be friends. Is that okay?" shakes his head "I mean, don't you feel pressured to be with me or to like me back. Like, it's fine if you just find me cute or if you just want to- well-" his cheeks were getting even more red "Well, uhm. I mean, I-I like you. Ok? And I don't know how a relationship works or what should I do, so-"

takes the smaller hands on his and made a choice.

"Hey" looks into his eyes "Listen, I know I'm not the best catch but- I do like you. Not gonna lie, it's more a recent thing: I found you interesting and I want to know more about you. I really do. But, if you are not comfortable or you think that it's not enough we still can be friends" puts the softest smile he could "The last thing I want is to hurt you"

Fuck. That was really low, Kang. Really fucking low. 

Wonpil smiles back, pressing the hands "Knowing each other" he says "I like that"

"We can do it our way, just go with the flow" he offers

"I'd love that" he kisses the hand "Thank you for listening"

"Don't thank me" kisses back "Whenever you want to slow it down, just tell me, okay?" the other nods. They share a short kiss and start to walk holding hands in silence to the dinner.

OH MY GOD WONPIL! YOUR FIRST BOYFRIEND.

Oh my god Kang. You are disgusting.

~ ~ *･☪~~

The duo gets inside, looking around for the happy couple. Finding them on one of the tables in the back. Sehun had his head on Chanyeol's chest and both were playing with their hands pressed together, laughing, being all happy and in love.

How is he going to fake that?

They get closer to the table

"I leave you a moment alone and you become a softy?" Younghyun jokes taking seat

"A moment? You are like 10 minutes late. What were you doing?" Sehun looks at their hands and then at his friend.

"Sorry, we were talking" Wonpil says softly and blushing

"Everything okay?" Sehun asks serious, the brunette nods and gives him a look. They'll talk later.

"Can we order now? I'm starving" Chanyeol says and everybody agrees.

The lunch was fine, no one really talked much since they were kinda hungry. Once they finished, the now quartet decided to take a walk in the park, talking about trivial things.

Younghyun held Wonpil’s hand all the time, it was nice. 

Everything seemed to be nice around him.

Is that normal? 

~ ~ *･☪~~

The sound of his brother’s alarm for sure wakes Younghyun up, he open his eyes and look at his side: the younger was still sleeping. Didn’t he heard that?

Touches his shoulder “Hey, wake up”

Nothing. Tries moving him a little bit

“Yeosang, wake up” he speaks loud enough, the other open his eyes

“Are they done?” he asks, a little of worry on his voice

“It’s the morning. I think they are very done now” he replies standing up, yawning “Next time just listen to music. You are not a baby anymore Sang”

“I know” he says a little embarrassed “I’m sorry. I just didn’t think they will still doing that” he pauses looks at his hands and presses them together “I thought everything was fine now…”

He looks at his brother, he also thought everything was fine between their parents. After all the years of fighting and talking, they should be. Right? Well, it will not be the first time tho.

They have done this before: they fight, they take a break and they are back together.

Younghyun remembers the times when they were kids and their parents will have this huge silly fights and they had to stay in his room, hiding on the cover to make the screams be softer. Younghyun always left Yeosang to stay with him every time. They will always come up with something that would make them forget about the fight. Sometimes they will even sing together.

The fights stopped for a while but since a few weeks they seemed to be back, Yeosang wouldn’t stay in home tho. He now has friends and a life, so whenever things got bad he will left to who knows where, not that Younghyun didn't care but after all he was almost an adult now. He was on his one, like him. Right?.

That until last night, when a new fight because of the dinner when their parents started a new round and after a while his brother asked to sleep with him. He looked tired and you can say scared? He couldn’t deny him, he caressed the blonde’s hair until he fall asleep and after few moments he did the same.

Sighs. “Me too, but surprise” the other looks down “Come on, we have school today. Want me to take you?”

“I’m meeting San before school, so don’t worry”

The blonde stands up, fixing his hair.

“San? Who is that? Your boyfriend?” smirks

“What do you care?” he spits. Yeah, he can’t say he has been the best older brother these last days… years.

Grabs his hand “Hey” he says looking at the younger’s eyes “Everything will be fine, okay? They just need time” smiles

"Yeah, ok. See ya" the blonde replies and leaves the room.

Sighs. Screw him. He doesn't have time for this. 

Grab his phone and looks at the texts, there's not much. Two of Wonpil one from yesterday wishing him a good day and the other was one from saturday when they only talked for a while; with everything that happened in home he hadn't much time to look at his phone, they agreed to go together to class tho so he just send him a quick text of 'I'm on my way' with a quickly reply saying 'Kay, see you'.

Grabs his things and made his way to Wonpil's house, reminding himself that he has to work better if he wants to win the fucking bet, and that's why he bought coffee for both of them. He knocks the door, putting his best smile that disappeared when the door was open

"Oh my, coffee? You shouldn't" the black haired greets him smiling. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi!" the voice behind the tallest,closing the door says smiling "Sehun is coming with us"

"That's right baby, you date him you have to deal with me" winks and grabs one of the drinks and starts to walk.

"That's for him" he says turning back

"It's fine, I don't really like coffee" Wonpil smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheeks "Thank you tho, it was sweet of you"

"Ah- sorry. I didn't knew" the other nods "Sorry for not replying to you. I was-"

"Hey, don't worry. It's fine" grabs his hand "Sorry for Hun, I didn't planned it"

shakes his head. he has to play nice "It's fine, shall we?" Wonpil nods and both followed Sehun.

"So, where's the captain?" Younghyun asks breaking the silence

"He had some thing to do and couldn't take me to school so here I am. Sorry that I ruined your time"

raises an eyebrow, he was curious now

"He had something to do? At 7 AM?" 

shrugs "Yeah, something about his dad. I'm not sure" the other nods. 

The rest of the path was almost all in silence, expect for Wonpil commenting some random and cringe movie he watched.

By the time they finally arrive the duo of friends were busy looking at something in the shorter's phone when Younghyun saw a car stopping a little far away from the school and he saw Chanyeol getting out of the car followed by a shorter guy who tried to reach for the taller's hand but the other was faster and dodged him. They crossed a few words and then they went in different ways.

What the fuck? That was the so important thing he had to do that he couldn't bring Sehun to school? 

Shakes his head.

The fuck he cares? It's not his problem.

a hand on his shoulder "Are you ok?" Wonpil asks softly

"Yeah, I was expecting that my History teacher hasn't come today but I just saw him. What do you guys have now?"

"English" Sehun replies

"Guess, that I'll see you later then" he says looking at the brunette who nods

"Have a good day" he smiles and grabs his friend's hand to go to class but Younghyun stops him and gives him a little peck on the lips.

"Have a nice day you too sweetie" he says and made his way to his classroom, leaving a blushing Pil behind.

"Oh my godd, Pillie has a boyfriend" Sehun says smiling while they start to make their way to class too

"Shut up!"

"You blushing?? How cute" pouts

"Seriously, shut up or I'll kick your legs"

"Oh no! I'm so scared! Help! A smurf is threatening me!" he jokes and the brunette hits him softly but smiles at the end.

Wonpil is happy,he still has to get used at the idea that he now has a boyfriend and that he is his long-time crush.

Is this real? Is he going to wake up? 

Please, if this is a dream don't wake him up.

Not yet.


	9. questions and sandwiches

Politics was the most boring class ever for Younghyun, and Mr. Rollings wasn’t making it any better; he wasn’t old but for sure had the soul, and he explained everything so damn slow. Luckily, it was his last of the day and also, got to sit alone but that didn’t meant peace since Matthew was in the seat before him and

“So, I guess that makes you the winner of the bet” the tallest says with a smirk

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Kang, the “my boyfriend” thing? and now you coming to school with him, spending time with him?” chuckles “So, how was it?”

“Are you stalking me?”

“Is he good?”

“Shut up”

“Oh come on, tell me. Is he a screamer?”

“You-”

“Uh, guys? I’m trying to listen to the professor here” the girl that was on Matthew’s side turns around

roll eyes “Fine, but you owe me a detailed conversation Kang” the blonde finally turns around

“Sorry” Younghyun speaks, meeting the girl eyes, she was looking at him with deception?

What the fuck. But before he could ask something the door opens; a short guy with heavy breath enters

“Kim Junmyeon, you are 20 minutes late” the professor says seriously.

Wait. That name-

"Sorry sir, I had to deal with some issues in the theatre" he smiles, the man nods

"All right then. Take seat with Kang and ask your classmate to put you in context" the guy nods "And next time you're gonna be late just make sure to notice me first"

"Yes sir" the guy made his way to Younghyun direction's and smiled when he took seat. The professor gave the assignment for the day

"Are you in the drama class?" Younghyun broke the silence 

"Yeah, haven't you seen me there?" he seemed offended "I mean, yeah. I was always in the back and had short roles but after a few changes now I have the principal" smiles proudly

"Congrats. That's cool"

"Thanks" fixes his hair "So, what did I miss?" 

Younghyun put Junmyeon in context for the next fifteen minutes. There wasn't much to explain tho, but they needed to answer some questions.

"Wait, let me google this one" he writes some words and then shows the phone to the other, they both were looking at the screen when a text appeared, Younghyun reads the name: 'Yeol 💖' , he pretends he didn't see it but...could it be?

-

At the end,they decided finish the rest by their own and put it all together tomorrow, so when the class was over the duo took different ways. There’s something about that kid...

“Hello there!” the sweet voice speaks behind him, he turns around 

“Hey tiny” kisses his hand before grabbing it

“How was your day?” the brunette asks softly

“Boring, I hate coming to class. Can’t wait for this torture to be over”

giggles “Same here, but we only have a few months left” the couple started to walk

sighs “Thanks to god” pauses “Hey, since practise is cancelled, wanna go my place?”

“Your place?”

“Yeah,my house. I can prepare lunch and we can spend the afternoon together” 

“Is going to be food there?”

chuckles “I don’t wanna brag but I make the best sandwiches”

“I think that we have a plan” smiles

~ ~ *･☪~~

“Then why you invited me here if you already had a compromise?” Sehun pouts hugging a star shaped pillow

“I forgot about it. Sorry” his boyfriend replies drying his hair

“But I miss you” sighs lying on bed “Will you take long?”

“I don’t think so, you can wait for me here” smiles “We can have dinner together, would you like that?”

The younger’s eyes sparkled,getting up “I’d love to!” smiles “Oh but your parents-”

“We can go to some place” grabs the other’s face on his hand “You are so precious. I don’t deserve you”

“Stop the nonsense and kiss me already” Chanyeol chuckles and complies with his boyfriend’s demand. Kissing Sehun always makes him feel better, safe.

“I love you, okay?”

“I love you too” smiles and pats his shoulder “Now go and don’t take too long”

“See ya in a bit” kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

Sehun sighs lying back on bed and waits.

And waits.

And waits…

~ ~ *･☪~~

“Your parents will be home?” a sudden worry invaded Wonpil’s body as soon as Younghyun opened the door

shakes his head “Nah, they practically never are. We have the house for ourselves” smiles “Come in, don’t worry”

“For fucks sake Younghyun, couldn’t you text me first?” the blonde express getting up the couch and hiding the bottle

“I already saw you dumbass” closes the door “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my house, right?” his brother rolls eyes “I was just making time before San comes to pick me up” looks at the brunette “Who is this?”

“Oh- shit. Pil this is my brother and Yeosang, this is Wonpil” pauses “ my boyfriend”

open his eyes “You? A boyfriend?? I have to say that I’m impressed” gets closer and stands his hand to Pil “nice to meet you, you are the first guy that he brings here”

“Nice to meet you too” shakes the hand with a smile

“He seems too soft. Don’t hurt him”

Younghyun ignores the comment and sniffs, looks back at his brother “Are you fucking smoking _that shit_ ???”

groans and crosses his arms on his chest “It’s not a big deal. Chill”

“The fuck it is a big deal, you can’t smoke _that_. You are too young”

“Oh please, what about you huh?”

“I’m 18 Yeo, you are still a minor”

“So what?! I’m not stupid. I know how to take care of myself”

“Who is giving you that? Is that San guy?”

chuckles “Please, like if you care”

“I do. You know I-” a horn is heard outside

“That’s for me” grabs his things “See ya later, don’t do inappropriate things while I’m gone”

grabs his brother’s arm “Yeo, listen-”

“I have to go” lets go of the grip “Please, don’t act like you care. Not you” he says before leaving the house.

“Fuck.I’m sorry that you had to see all that” 

“No problem” Wonpil finally speaks “Is he ok? I mean-”

“I don’t think so. Living here must be hard for him and I haven’t been the best brother to him”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Not now” pauses “Sorry for ruining everything”

“What are you saying?” grabs his chin “It’s fine, really” smiles at him “And if you want to talk about it, I’m here for you. Okay?”

smiles back “Thank you, you are very sweet”

“That must be the candy I ate in class”

giggles “Seriously, you are the sweetest person I have ever meet”

“Well yeah, what can I say? I’m cute”

“And for that you deserve a sandwich”

“Make it two” pauses “Maybe three”

laughs “Whatever you want baby” squeezes his cheek and gives him a peck on the lips.

Yeah. He is not just the worst brother but also the worst fake boyfriend ever.


	10. nicknames and assholes

Wonpil woke up in the best mood, he was so happy to have Younghyun in his life.  
Yeah, it might be pretty recent but it’s his first real boyfriend ever! Like yeah, he had kissed people before and he wouldn’t call himself a virgin but this time...This time was real.  
He likes a boy and the boy likes him back! How often does that happen?  
Even if this is not destined to last, the time they have now is important. Right?  
Like yesterday, they spend the afternoon listening to music, watching tv, talking; just being with each other and that’s amazing.   
He would never thought that a guy like Younghyun would look at him in a romantic way, how lucky he is!

Smiles at the memories, is he being too intense? Is he getting excited too soon? What if he goes too far and scares Younghyun? . Shakes his head, not going there today.  
Puts the cookies in the bag he sewn himself and goes outside to wait for his friend.   
Checks his phone and blushes at it, a simple “good morning baby” can make things to his system huh

“I wonder who text you that can make you go on apple mood” his friends speaks with a smile on his face

“It was your boyfriend”

gaps dramatically “I knew something was weird with him but...from you? my best friend? I can’t believe you Pil” pushes him softly, both laughs.

“Oh hey, I made cookies for the ride” shakes the bag

grabs the bag “I love you so much oh my god” puts a cookie on his mouth “Fuck, this is amazing”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Hunnie” grabs his hand and the duo started to walk to school.  
They haven’t done this in a while, since Sehun is with Chanyeol he goes with him or the trio goes together but yesterday was Sehun who asked him to do this today. Just like the old times and Wonpil couldn’t be happier.  
“So… is everything ok or I have to kick his ass?”

shakes his head “No, it’s fine. It’s just that we are not spending so much time together and I miss him” pauses “I know that he is busy and I’m kinda needy but…” sighs “Maybe he doesn’t likes me so much anymore? Or maybe I’m being too sensitive?”

“ He doesn’t likes you that much anymore?? Are you crazy? He loves you, Hun and hey, it’s normal to be apart if you have different activities but that doesn’t mean that the love is gone” smiles softly “Why don’t you talk to him? Tell him how you are feeling”

thinks for a moment “No. I don’t wanna sound like I needy baby and also it’s probably all in my head. Since I got kicked out I have more free time so now I think everyone is growing apart. Yeah, I’m just being dramatic” smiles 

“You sure?” Sehun just nods putting another cookie on his mouth, Wonpil doesn’t pushes more. But he knows his friend, he knows he is not totally okay with it but Sehun doesn’t likes to speak about his feelings; he is always fine.

~ ~ *･☪~~

“Hey Kang” the voice speaks behind him, turns off the cigarette; the guy wrinkles his nose “You know that it can kill you right?”

chuckles “I thought you drama kids were a fan of these”

rolls eyes “That’s an stereotype, “oh yes actors smoke mary jane all day and all of them are lazy hippies” pathetic” he sighs “Anyways, do you have your answer?”

“Yeah, do you-”

“Give it to me, I’ll put it all together and I can give it to Mr.Rollings later” 

“Oh but we can do it together, I don’t mind-”

“It’s fine. I’ll do it” smiles and extends his hand

“Uh, I noted it on my phone. Give me yours so I can text you” the brunette doesn’t says a thing but hands him his phone, Younghyun raises an eyebrow

“Send a text from my phone to yours, then you have my number and then you can give me the notes”

“Ah, okay”

“Can you hurry? I have a class” Younghyun looks at him but keeps the comment to himself. Does what he was told and hands him back the phone “Great, text me the things later and we are done here”

“Sure” he simply says, Junmyeon smiles one more time and was ready to go but he turns around

“You are in the sport team, right? With Chanyeol?”

“Yeah”

“You two are friends?” ok, what now?

“We get along well but I wouldn’t call us friends”

“He looks so serious” bites his lower lip “I bet he is a sweetheart in the intimacy”

crosses his arms on his chest “Yeah. He is, when he is with his _**boyfriend**_ ”  
  
“Oh right, Sehunnie” pauses “What a lovely kid” Younghyun open his mouth but they hear the first bell “Oh well, toodles!” waves and leaves.  
what the actual fuck?

Hands are pressed on his eyes while a weight is pressed on his back   
“Guess who is it?” the soft voice speaks

“I’m going for a midget” smiles, the hands disappear and he turns around “Yup, a midget”

crosses his arms on his chest and pouts “Not funny, didn’t laugh”

“But if you are the prettiest midget I have ever seen”

blushes “Hmm,I’ll let it pass this time” smiles “Who were you talking to?”

“No one” Wonpil raises an eyebrow, Younghyun sighs “That was Kim Junmyeon”

“Oh” he pauses then he realizes “OH. What were you doing talking to him?”

“He is my partner in an assignment”

“Good, call him and I’ll kick his ass”

“Pil, there’s no need for that”

“No need for that?! That fucker was who made Sehun leave the play!”

“I know,I know, but what’s the point of starting a fight?”

“The point Younghyun, is to defend my friend” he says in a serious tone

“Hey love birds, what are you two talking about?” Sehun says getting closer to the duo, Chanyeol was hugging him from behind, Younghyun looks at them but Wonpil talks first

“He has an assignment with that Junmyeon guy and I just want to have a chat with him”

“Pil” his friend looks at him “We already talk about this. I don’t want any more drama. I’m fine, there’s no need to start a fight for nothing”

“That was what I was telling him”

the brunette groans “Fine fine. I’ll not do a thing but next time someone hurts you I won’t hesitate, ok?”

rolls eyes but smiles “Yeah okay tiny, you can kick the next person who hurts me in the knees”

The second bell rings, it was time to get inside. Sehun kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and ran to his class, the trio made his way to math

“You didn’t say anything” Younghyun says, the other two look at him “We just mentioned the guy who made your boyfriend cry and you didn’t say anything” Wonpil raises an eyebrow

“And? He said he doesn’t wants to have problems with it, what should I have done? Go to the guy and punch him even when my boyfriend said that, that’s not what he wants?”

“You always stay in silence when we mention him. Why is that?” the captain only looks at him “Why do you always go to the theatre after practice? Huh?”

“I told you Kang to stay out of my business” 

“Uh- guys, we have to go to cla-” Wonpil starts but the others didn't pay attention

“And what is exactly your business? I didn’t knew you were interested in arts… or should I say the actors?” clicks his tongue “Why do you flinch when we mention Junmyeon? Why didn’t you stand up for your boyfriend?”

“The fuck you care? What now that you are close to us you think you can step on your lives like nothing? You are so good now? What about you? Huh? What about you two fucking weeks ago when you were sure that you are better than everyone?” chuckles “What you suddenly changed? Why instead of fucking with other's life don't you take a look in the mirror? Huh?” Chanyeol spits before getting inside the classroom.

“Ok...what was that?” Wonpil looks back at his boyfriend but Younghyun doesn’t reply.  
“Did something happened between you two?” he asks in worry

“Not exactly” sighs “I’ll explain it to you later”

“Explain me? What happened?”

“Excuse me Mr. Kim, Mr. Kang do you want me to bring you two some coffee too?”   
Ms. Benson says coming out in a serious tone, the couple shakes their heads. “Get inside. I have a class to teach”

“Sorry” both says in unison before getting inside the class.

  
~ ~ *･☪~~

It has been two days since the ‘fight’ he had with Chanyeol and after that they didn’t cross a word, not even in practice but for moments he would feel the taller’s stare. They also weren’t together in the breaks, Sehun would come for moments or at least he say hello.  
Why is this a big deal? What does he care about what Chanyeol does or doesn’t and with who? What does he cares if Sehun’s feelings are hurt or some shit?  
It’s maybe, maybe because in this short time they spend together he developed some feelings for the duo?  
No. It’s all part of the plan to get Wonpil. Yes, because if Wonpil sees that he cares for his friends it will be everything easier. Yup, that option sounds better.  
Yeah. He doesn’t need friends. He has always been better alone.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you and Yeol? He really seems pissed with you. Like yeah, he is a serious person but I have never saw him angry like that” Wonpil says taking a sip from his tea

“He probably is jealous because I’m a best player” Younghyun simply says 

“Stop avoiding the subject!. I’m not stupid. Tell me”

sighs “Promise me you won’t freak out” the brunette nods “And promise me you won’t tell Sehun”

  
looks at him tilting his head “What is it?”

sighs “I think that Chanyeol is cheating on Sehun” pauses “With that Junmyeon guy”

Wonpil looks at him, like waiting for more, then chuckles “Yeah okay, now tell me the real reason”

“That’s the reason. Look, I’m not 100% sure but I have noticed some things”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” crosses his arm on his chest, teasing

“Well first, I saw him run to the theatre after practice, he always stays in silence when we mention the guy, Junmyeon mentioned weird things and also I saw them getting out of a car together then going in different ways”

Wonpil laughs and caresses his boyfriend’s cheek “Are you sure you aren’t watching too much tv?”

“Pil, I’m serious. Tell me you didn’t notice weird things”

“Chanyeol would never do that to Hun, they love each other”

“Pil”

“No. Sehun would have notice something” shakes his head “It has to be an explanation for all the things you saw”

“Let’s find out”

“What?”

“I bet they are together now in the theatre, I saw him running there again”

“I’m not going to spy on them! That makes no sense”

“Why not? They are in school. It's not like we are breaking on their house"

“Okay, Hyunnie you are overrating here. I’m sure everything has an explanation”

“Let’s ask Chanyeol then”

“...Now?”

Younghyun looks at his phone "I bet he's still there. Let's go and see what's he doing"

"Are you hearing yourself?? i'm not going to invade his privacy for some crazy ideas that you have"

"Not even for Sehun?" he played the card 

sighs "Fine. But just to prove that you are crazy" he starts to walk, the older smiles.

"Hey, how did you called me?"

"Crazy?"

chuckles "Before that, the nickname"

blushes "Ah- sorry. I didn't realize"

"No... I liked it" he lies 

"Really?"

"I like everything that comes out from you. Please don't stop" smiles and Wonpil only blushes more.

He can't decide if he is a genius or an asshole.

~ ~ *･☪~~

"You know what? I thought about this and this is not ok. We can't-" Wonpil stars but stops, his eyes got bigger

"What?" the brunette points, Younghyun follows the finger and in fact: the captain was entering to the threate. "Ah- that. Well-"

"Guys? What are you doing here?" the couple turns around. Fuck.

"H-Hun what are you doing here?" 

"I stayed a little more cause I need help in my math bla bla' sighs "But what are _you two_ doing here? Are you here to fuck or what?" the couple looks at each other "What? Did I go too far?"

"Are you waiting for Chanyeol?" Younghyun speaks this time

raises an eyebrow "No, he was going home after practise. Why?"

"Hun, you have to come with us" Wonpil grabs his wrist and starts to walk

"What? To where?"

"We have to show you something"

"We are not sure tho. We are probably wrong" Younghyun says patting his shoulder while they walk

"What are you talking about?! Pil you are hurting me-" the trio stops "What are we doing here?"

takes a deep breath before opening the door "Hun, do you trust me?"

"Of course but-"

There's a laugh, the three looks at the direction where it came from and in fact; Chanyeol was sitting on one big chair with Junmyeon on his lap, their mouths were pressed together

"Chanyeol?" Sehun speaks and for the first time in a while Younghyun wished he was wrong.


	11. shopping and a note

"Chanyeol?" Sehun speaks and for the first time in a while Younghyun wished he was wrong.

"I guess fun time is over" Junmyeon says and gets off the other's lap "Same time tomorrow?" he smiles "Yellow looks so good in you Hunnie. Toodles kids" he says before leaving. Nobody stopped him.

Chanyeol gets up the chair and walks to his boyfriend "Sehun- Sehun I swear to god it's not what you think" clicks his tongue "Please, you have to believe me" silence "S-Sehun?" but the mentioned kept his silence, looking at the taller directly in the eyes

“I just remembered" pauses and looks away "I have to get home”

“Babe, listen to me-” Chanyeol extends his hand but Sehun dodge it before he can reach it and without saying another word he leaves quick. “WAIT!” he tries to run but Wonpil steps in.

Wonpil was shorter and smaller than him but in that moment for sure he was intimidating.

“Don’t you dare to come near him” his tone was serious and rough.

“But I-”

“No. Fuck off Chanyeol. I fucking trusted you” sighs “He gave you everything and you-” shakes his head “You are not worth it” and after that he runs behind his friend.

\--

Sehun was laying on the couch looks at ceiling, trying to fight the emotions that were constantly trying to get out when he hears the doorbell. 

Sighs and gets up to open the door

“Pil, hey. Come in” smiles at his friend “Do you want some water? Or juice?”

“Sehun”

“Soda?” looks at the clock “Nah this time is better for coffee, right? Don't worry, I have tea for you"

gets closer and grabs his hands “Hun… it’s me. Stop pretending” the brunette speaks softly with a smile

“Oh but-” Wonpil presses his hand, Sehun bite his lower lip and the tears just start to run on his face, his body became weak but the other held him.

They end up on the couch, Sehun had his head on his friend’s lap while he caressed his hair, they stayed in silence for a while.

“Why would he?”

“I don’t know baby”

“I-I don’t understand- He said that he loved me” sighs “You know that I always said that it was a possibility that we would break up because you know-” cleans his nose “life happens but this...I can’t-”

“Hey hey, it’s fine. He’s an asshole, you are amazing okay?”

“You know… there was a part of me that knew that something was wrong but- I never thought that he would do that. I mean yeah, we were kinda apart but-” Sehun gets up and seats properly “Pil, I can’t hate him. Why can’t I hate him?” his eyes were pure water,his voice was weak and full of hurting. Wonpil felt a weight on his chest, it had to be three times that he actually saw him cry.

“Don’t worry Hunnie, I got you” kisses his forehead "You don't have to deal with him never again, okay? Things will get better. I promise you" keeps leaving little kisses on his forehead "You got me and I'm not going anywhere"

\--

Sighs and seats back again on the chair, passes his hands for his face

“I bet you are happy now”

raises an eyebrow “Why the fuck will I be happy?”

“I- I’m sorry. For everything. The way I treated you before-”

“It’s fine” crosses his arms on his chest "Why did you do it?”

"I didn’t- It has an explanation, I swear. I love Hun, I’d never do something to hurt him”

Younghyun shrugs “If you say so”

"It's true. Junmyeon and I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I really don't care about you or what you do with who but" pauses "Sehun is a good kid, seriously if you don't actually care for him don't even bother"

"What should I do now?" 

sighs "I don't know, if you really have a credible explanation then you should talk to him but maybe he needs time so I guess it's better if you just leave him alone for a while?" his captain just nods, he seemed to be hurt but they are not friends he doesn't have to actually worry. Right?

There's an awkward silence before Younghyun speaks again

"Okay, see you tomorrow then" there's no reply and he doesn't waits for one so leaves.

That was really rough to see but it's not like he cares. People cheat and fight all the time, it's normal and what if Sehun got hurt? Huh? Everybody has problems, so what's the big deal? 

He can't worry for everyone.

~ ~ *･☪~~

A week and a few days passed after the break up; he would only see Chanyeol in practice and in the hallways but there wasn't so much contact (not that he cares tho) and luckily, Sehun was spending almost all the time with a boy from one of his classes, giving him more time alone with Wonpil which was great because he still has a bet to win and since all the obstacles are gone this is his chance.

It's time to finish this silly game

"Who are you?" his boyfriend's voice brought him back. He looks around; there's the brunette at his side with his arms crossed, in front of them there's Sehun and a guy.

"Pil, he is my friend" the tallest replies rolling his eyes

"Shh baby, I'm talking" Wonpil looks back at the new guy "Again, who are you?"

"Uh- Hi? I'm Baekhyun, I'm friends with your friend" extends his hand but the brunette doesn't takes it, Younghyun does

"You in the drama gang, right?"

nods "Yeah, I'm in the clothes"

"What are your intentions with _my_ friend? huh?" Wonpil asks in a serious tone

"I-"

"Oh my god, Pil. We are just friends, he is nice and funny. Stop being so-"

"Hunnie, let me handle this" looks back at the red haired "So?!"

"Uh- I guess my io"intentions" are being friends with Hun? We get along pretty well besides I have a girlfriend now and I'm very happy with her"

"I see, I see. Well, let me tell you Baekyeon: if I find out that you hurted _my_ friend in _any_ way I'll cut that mullet of yours and make you eat it"

"WONPIL!" both Younghyun and Sehun said in unison

chuckles "Tiny but scary, I like it" looks at his phone "Guess I have to go now but see you soon to keep our lovely chat?" jokes and smiles "Nice to meet you guys, see ya tomorrow" he says to Sehun and leaves.

"Kim Wonpil, what the fuck was that?" his friends questions

"I'm just being protective baby. Told ya, I got you"

"Yeah but you don't have to threaten them! My god"

"It was kinda funny tho" Younghyun says, the other rolls eyes

"Don't worry Hunnie. I know what I'm doing" smiles "Okay, I have to pick some things and I'm heading home" kisses his boyfriend "Talk later. Love you guys!" waves and leaves.

"You gotta admit it was fun, it was like a bunny threatening a big dog" chuckles

ignores the comment "You have practise today?"

"Nope, I'm heading home"

intertwines their arms and smiles "Amazing, we going shopping then"

separates softly "Excuse me now?"

"Okay Younghyun, what's on saturday?"

raises an eyebrow "Pil's birthday?"

"And you are…"

"His boyfriend?"

"Do you have a gift?"

"No, but-"

"We shopping"

clicks his tongue "I'm not a shopping person"

"Yeah cause all the things you own appeared by magic right?" sighs "I get it you are a fuckboy! You smoke, you drink, you play sports, you wear mostly black, you are so rough and so serious but I've been seeing and you my friend, are a softie"

puts a serious face "I'm not a softie"

" _Sure Jan_ , whatever you say~"

"I'm not"

"You on Wonpil's circle? You are a softie"

sighs "I don't have another option right?"

"Nope" smiles "Let's go _softie boy_ "

"Fine, let's do this"

Sehun claps and grabs him by arm, they started to walk to the mall.

How did he end up on this situation?

\--

Wonpil smiles at the small note on his locker, it's probably something by Younghyun because today they couldn't spend the day.

His smile disappeared when he read the note, he panics, looks around to see if it could be a joke and someone was laughing at him but almost everyone was already go and the people that were around where busy on their little worlds.

So, what the actual fuck?

  
  



	12. happy birthday kim wonpil ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, before we start:  
> i'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update 🥺 i was really trying to put all together without it making it too much, i actually had to re-write it a few times jaksks. i hope it turned out good and you guys like it.  
> oh and by the way!  
> thank you so so so much for all the love you guys are giving it to the fic 🥺 it melts my heart, your comments made my day. thank u from the bottom of my heart and i'll do my best to give you the best.  
> love u all 💖  
> sorry for this long ass note, lol.  
> let's go back to reading~

Younghyun discovered that at the end going shopping with Sehun wasn’t _that_ bad.

They actually had a good time going through the stores, choosing the gifts and now they are sitting in a coffee shop together.

Who would have thought?

“See? I told you it will be a good thing to came here” the taller says in a smile

“Yeah yeah okay, enjoy it”

“Good afternoon, what would you guys want to-” oh no.

“Jae! I thought that you didn’t worked today” 

“Ah yes, I need a few extra dollars so” he shrugs “You know how it is”

“Oh- do you need any help? I can call my dad and-”

“No need, you already did enough” smiles “Thank you” the other nods “ So, the usual?”

“You know it baby” Sehun smiles and hands him the menu, Jae smiles and both looks at Younghyun who stayed in silence the whole time. “Kang?”

“Huh?” shakes his head “Ah- strawberry milkshake is fine and a chocolate muffin” the blonde smiles at him and goes.

“Look at you rough boy ordering strawberry milkshake” laughs 

“You guys know each other?”

“Uh, duh? We go to the same school, besides he was in the band that performed for our play” pauses “I wouldn’t call us friends but he is a nice guy”

“Wait- but what do you mean about helping him? Is he ok?”

“I don’t think that’s my place to tell you. It surprises me that you don’t know tho” fixes his hair “I thought you guys were friends or something” the other looks at him “Give me a moment" he stands up and goes to the restroom.

A couple of seconds later Jae appears with the orders

"Hey where did your date go?" teases

"I didn't know you worked here"

chuckles "Well duh, we are not longer friends. Why would you know?" sighs "Anyways, enjoy your food"

"Jae" takes his wrist "Is everything ok?"

the blonde looks at the hand, Younghyun lets go 

"Look, it's nothing of your business"

"Oh but for sure is Sehun's business? What's that about helping you? With what? What happened?"

"Hey, he offered to help" shrugs "He is nice"

clicks his tongue "I thought you said he was-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I used to do a lot of stupid things when I was with you but I have grown" the other opens his mouth but the third voice interrunpts them.

“Ah thank you so much, I’m starving” Sehun says taking seat “Would you like to join us?”

“I already took my break, maybe next time?” 

“Sure” smiles, Jae nods and gets back to work.

“Okay let’s eat because I still wanna buy some things before going home” the tallest says taking a sip of his coffee.

“Sehun- I-” sighs “Look, I have to tell you something. It’s stupid but I think that you deserve to know”

“What is it? That you and Jae used to talk shit about me but now that we are “friends” you feel kinda guilty?” the other looked at him,shock was clear on his face. Sehun rolls eyes “Please, Jae told me the same thing and come on, I already knew about it. You are not the first on calling me names, and you aren’t going to be the last” shrugs “I don’t mind, not everybody can like me”

“Yeah but-”

“Oh come on, it’s already in the past. Besides, I used to talk shit about you too and looks at us now” smiles “You turned out to be good people, a little grumpy but good people”

“I don’t know what to say”

“There’s no need to say anything, just eat your muffin soft boy"

Younghyun decides to leave the conversation there and try to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

~ ~ *･☪~~

  
Sehun was quietly putting in order his books when a hand on his shoulder interrupts him 

"Hey"

sighs and turns around, crossing his arms. He doesn't need this "What do you want?"

"C-Can we talk?" the tallest says almost in a whisper

"Aren't we doing that right now?"

"Sehun, please. If you just let me explain, you'd understand why-"

"There's nothing to understand. You are an asshole, period"

"I know I lied in some things but **I swear** , Junmyeon and I-"

"I don't need to hear it. I don't _want_ to hear it. Please leave me alone" closes his locker's door and starts to walk away but Chanyeol grabs his hand, bringing him back.

" Just listen-" Sehun looks at him and he lets go " **Please** "

"No. You listen Chanyeol, I don't care about your dumb excuses, you did what you did and here we are now. I don't hate you but I truly don't want to be around you. You hurted me." pauses 

”If you- If you ever cared for me please just leave me alone. We are not going to see each other never again after all" 

There's a silence,Chanyeol opens his mouth but ends up raising his arms in rendition and leaves.

Sehun lets out a sigh, moments later another voice speaks behind him

"Hey Hun”

"Pil- fuck. Don't appear just like that"

"Sorry" bites his lip "Hun, I have a question"

Sehun frowns, his hand lands on his friend's shoulder "Is everything ok? Do I have to kick someone?"

Wonpil stays in silence for a moment, debating if he should talk or not. He decided that the second option is the right one, at least for now. So, he puts his best smile and speaks

"Oh I just wanted to know if you had plans for saturday”

Sehun smiles and pretends to think for a moment “Saturday, saturday. There’s something important that day?”

Wonpil hits him softly “Fucker”

laughs “Do you want to do something special?”

shrugs “My parents aren't going to be home for the weekend so”

gasps “Kim Wonpil, is this your way of asking me to sleep with you?”

blushes “WHAT!? NO”

“Oh my god I can’t believe you, you have a boyfriend!”

“SHUT UP. I don't want to sleep with you!"

“Well duh, what would two bottoms do?”

Without any notice, Younghyun appears behind them“ Good morning-”

“SHUT UP!” pauses “Oh- sorry. Hi” his cheeks were in full red, Sehun was just laughing.

“Okay what did I miss here?”

“Wonpil is just being a baby”

“You started saying lies!” sighs and fixes his hair "Okay, saturday, my place at 6pm? You can stay for a sleepover!” smiles

“We’ll be there!” Sehun answers with a smile, Younghyun nods.

"If that's what you want then yes" takes the brunette's hand and kisses it.

They hear the ring bell, the tallest groans 

"See you two love birds later" waves and made his way to his class.

The couple started to walk to theirs, holding hands. Younghyun looks at his boyfriend, he could tell that something was bothering him, bites his lip before stopping and leaving a kiss on Wonpil's forehead

"Everything okay in that head?"

"Hm??" turns at him with a light blush "Oh- Yeah. I'm just thinking"

"You sure? You know you can talk to me"

"I know" smiles "But, seriously. I'm just kinda tired and I'm thinking about everything I have to study for the finals"

"You sure it's just that? Nobody did something to you, right?"

“Yeah, sometimes I just let things get too much bigger in my head” smiles one more time “Don’t worry about me. I can be reaaally sensitive sometimes”

nods “Fine, but tell me if something bothers you, okay? You can trust me”

“I know that” gives him a little kiss on the cheek “And you can trust me”

Younghyun felt like he was punched right on the chest. Wonpil's words were honest, you could tell by his eyes, they had the sparkle. 

But the thing is that _his_ own words were honest too, he actually meant that. He was actually worried about Wonpil's feelings and something inside him hurted about the idea of the brunette getting any harm.

Is this how l*ve feels?

Fuck. No. It's not that. Right? 

How the fuck did he let this go this far? 

Wonpil looked at his boyfriend's way while they walked, deciding to trust his heart. He smiled brightly before making a ball with the note he received and throwing it to the trash can.

  
  


~ ~ *･☪~~

The original idea was simple:

He just had to pretend to be a nice boyfriend for a few days, fuck the guy and win the stupid bet. How is that he ended up putting strawberries on a cake with another guy that he was supposed to dislike on a saturday?

No. But seriously, how is it possible that he-

“No no no! You have to put them horizontally!” the voice brought him back

“Huh? Oh- sorry” looks at the clock “You think we still have time?”

“The train station is like half hour from here and I’m sure he’ll wait until his parents leaves so yeah, we fine” Younghyun nods licking the cream out of his fingers “I hope he doesn’t takes too long tho, I have to leave at ten”

raises an eyebrow “You are not staying?”

“Nah, I know that after what happened I have been between you two and I thought that it would be a good idea to give you guys some couple time”

“What? Hey,no . We don’t mind, you don’t have to leave”

wrinkles his nose “That’s sweet but I actually have a date” winks

“Really? You and-”

“Minseok asked me out” wait what? “He was a little persistent, so why not?” shrugs

“Hold on- Minseok?” the tallest nods “Sehun you can’t go out with him”

chuckles “Excuse me? Since when you tell me what to do?”

“No, it’s not that” pauses and sighs “I really hate being the dude that gives the bad news but, Minseok? He only wants to sleep with you”

There’s a silence “Oh I know and I don’t mind. I’m not looking for a relationship right now, I just want free drinks” smiles “It’s cute that you worry about me tho~”

“I don’t but if something happens to you, your best friend would kill me” both laughs “No, but seriously. Don’t feel forced to do anything and if he does something just let me know”

Sehun tilts his head and squeezes his cheeks “Aww look at you, worrying about me. So cute”

moves the hands softly “Shut up”

“You care about me~”

“Yeah yeah, come on. Finish with the candles come on”

“Yes sir!” gives him the military greeting and gets back to work.

A few minutes later after they were done they hear Wonpil talking to someone outside, both look at each other and hide behind the counter.

Wonpil sighs opening the door

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM WONPIL” the duo shouts coming out of hiding causing the brunette to let out a scream

"Fuck! You scared me! What are you doing here?!" he says coming closer

"Your 'thank you for the lovely surprise' sound weird" his friends teases

Wonpil takes a look at the counter and smiles at the two "You guys made all of this? for me?"

"Of course sweetie!" Sehun moves at his side and hugs him "I can't believe you are already 18!" kisses him all over his face "Happy birthday baby" smiles handing him a bag with some tailor supplies that they had seen weeks before but were too expensive for Pil's economy.

"Hunnieee noo, you shouldn't have bother this much" pouts "Thank you so much, I love this" hugs him back

"Only the best for my bestie" the tallest winks before taking seat.

"Hey babe, close your eyes" Younghyun says now getting closer to him with a smile, the brunette tilts his head but does as he is told.

Opens when feels a weight on his hands and smiles brightly at the little box with the two stuffed animals "Oooh noo, you didn't" pouts still looking at the gift "This is so precious"

smiles "You like it?" 

Wonpil was opening the box and taking them of the box"I love it! How did you get them?? " 

"I have my ways" winks and grabs one of them "The bunny… Judy was it?" the brunette nods "Is for me and the fox is for you. So, whenever we miss each other we just have to hug them and it's like we are there" smiles without even being able to believe that his words just came out of his mouth.

Wonpil's eyes were shining, he cracked a laugh to stop the tears and kissed his boyfriend.

"This is the best gift ever, I'm going to keep him forever" he smiles

"So, I don't get it. You liked it?" Younghyun teases, the shorter hits his arm softly before hug him tight

"Sorry to be the one who interrupts your honeymoon but I'm starving" Sehun speaks with a smile,the couple separates and reunites with him.

The rest of the afternoon was nice, they watched some of Wonpil's favorite old kid's movies, cut the cake (that in Wonpil's words it was the best he had ever) and had trivial talks. It was not the biggest party ever but the brunette was happy having his, now, two favorite people ever, together in one room with him. He felt safe and loved.

And that's the best feeling someone can experience, right? He was so damn lucky.

-

Sehun left a while after with the excuse his father needed him, Pil was kinda upset at the beginning. It really has been a long time since they had a sleepover but when family needs you, you have to go! Besides now he has a boyfriend, he is not fully alone. 

The older was sitting on the couch, complaining about how stupid the tv games show were when Wonpil had the idea. He felt ready and he wanted to do it, they were clearly in love, so, if his boyfriend agrees. Why not? 

Wonpil sits on her boyfriend's lap and starts by leaving short kisses on his neck.

"Hyun, I wanna do it" he simply says

Younghyun would be lying if he says that he wasn't surprised by the brunette's actions but he wasn't complaining tho. 

"What?"

bites his lip "I want us to do  _ it _ . I mean if you want to-"

"Pil… are you serious? We don't have to do it now"

"I-I know but I'm- I'm ready and want you to be my first" his cheeks turned pink "But- if you don't-"

"I do" he smiles "But I think your bed will be more comfortable for you" caresses his cheek "Shall we?" the brunette nods standing up slowly.

Younghyun gets up and carries him in bridal style up to the room, leaving tiny kisses all over his face as Wonpil giggles. 

After closing the door with his foot, he places his boyfriend in the bed softly.

"Wait- do we have protection?"

Wonpil nods and looks for a pair of condoms on his nightstand, hands them to his boyfriend.

"Ah you planned this I see" teases

"Shut up and kiss me already" throws him a pillow, Younghyun laughs

"Lights on or off?"

"On please" the black haired nods and places himself on top of his boyfriend kissing him with passion.

"You sure you want this?" Wonpil smiles at him and nods "Please let me know if I'm hurting you or if you want me to stop. Okay?"

"Yes, but Hyun"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Three little words that hitted him hard, he swore he could feel his heart rising and melting. Kisses his boyfriend's nose and smiles

"I love you too, Pil"

Wonpil smiled and kissed his boyfriend one more time, if he had to choose one moment of his life where he felt loved the most, this would be it.


	13. weakness

Wonpil woke up at an empty bed, the panic that invaded his mind disappeared in an instant when he smelled the coffee coming from downstairs; he stood up in a moment and went to the kitchen to find his boyfriend serving coffee and cutting the cake left over from last night, he smiled walking at his boyfriend's direction.

Younghyun looked up and returned the smile

"Well, good morning there" kisses Wonpil's cheek softly

"Hi" yawns and blushes a little at the touch "I thought that you were gone" he said shyly

"Why would I be gone? There's free cake here" the black haired replies playfully receiving a punch from the brunette. "Did you sleep well?"

nods "And you?"

"Yeah, your bed is very soft tho" smiles and takes the kettle out of the fire, pouring the hot water into a cup "Oh sorry, tea is fine for you? I mean, I remembered that you don't like coffee but I wasn't sure if you liked it for breakfast, there's juice on the fridge tho so if you-" soft lips pressed on his interrupted him, Wonpil breaks the kiss with a smile

"Tea is perfect"

"That was your idea to shut me up or you just like me that much?"

"Hmm maybe both" wrinkles his nose and leaves another short kiss on the taller's lips.

"As long as you keep doing it, I don't mind"

both smiled at each other one more time before taking seat and having a quiet breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, after breakfast they cleaned up a bit and watched some random movies that were on the tv, they also talked about school and trivial things.

It was simple but perfect. They didn't need more, just being with each other was enough.

Who would have thought?

~ ~ *･☪~~

If you would ask Younghyun about love a couple of months ago, probably he would have just laughed. 

Love was for the _weaks_ , people who would simply let others control their life and nah, he was not one of them. Sure, he had liked people in the past but it was just an attraction nothing else and he was fine with that, he didn't need _love_ , he didn't need a boyfriend or girlfriend to feel "complete". Besides, falling for someone? To then break up? 

But look at him now, it just had been a couple of weeks but he absolutely adores Wonpil (you will not catch him saying that out loud tho). He finds it absolutely amazing that someone can look so beautiful doing something so simple as just walking by his side.

Is that how _love_ feels? 

"What are you thinking about?" the soft voice speaks

"You" he replies in a smile "Have you been told that you are so pretty when you blush?"

chuckles "You are just saying that"

"I mean it! Pink looks great in you"

"Stop"

"Why? You are turning red now?"

"Can we just walk in silence?"

"Are you saying that you don't like my voice?" Younghyun says dramatically, Wonpil rolls eyes.

"You are spending too much time with Hun"

shrugs "What can I say? He's nice"

"Yes, he is the best" smiles "Now, let's go. We are going to be late"

" I can only go faster if I get a kiss" teases

"So sad there's nobody willing to give you one" the brunette laughs and he speeds up a bit, Younghyun clicks his tongue and starts to follow him. 

Wonpil gets the indirect and walks even faster but Younghyun being faster than him catches him from behind, lifting him off the ground and resting him gently on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" tries to sound serious but ends up laughing.

"Say the magic words and I'll consider"

"Put me down or I'll kick your legs?"

"Yeah that works too" Younghyun gently lets him go with a smile "You are so cute, even threatening me"

"Shut up, I'm not cute"

"Yes you are, like a bunny"

"If I kiss you will you stop calling me cute?"

"I'll consider it yes" Wonpil rolls eyes and plants a short kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"Now walk or we are truly getting late for class"

"Whatever you say my love" Younghyun says grabbing his boyfriend's hand while they keep their walk.

Is this what being weak is like? Maybe it's not that bad.

~ ~ *･☪~~

The day passed pretty fast, being this the last track there's not much to teach about but finals are getting closer and Wonpil doesn't want to think about it. It's stupid, nothing that they teach is on his interest for the future. 

What is he going to do when high school is over? 

Shakes his head, no time to think about that. Nothing is ruining his good mood today.

He has to get home and make lunch for his two favorite people ever. 

Who would have thought that he was going to have a boyfriend by this time of his life and that it will be someone so amazing as Younghyun, also that he will get along with his best friend! He's so so lucky.

It has been a few days that the three have been together and since the other two were free today, Wonpil had the idea of preparing something for when the duo came to his place.

Smiles at the thought and closes his locker, ready to go home when passing in front if two guys, he heard the words

 _"... Who would have thought he was such a whore, right? Wish he would have broken up with Chanyeol sooner"_ there's some laughs.

Wonpil raises an eyebrow, were they talking about-

Stops and faces the other two students

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" 

The players turns at their direction, Minseok smiles at him "Oh hello there, Kim Wonpil. How is it going?"

"Cut the crap, what were you saying?"

"Listening to other people's conversations?" clicks his tongue "That's not good"

"It's nothing of your business kid" the other guy says

crosses his arms on his chest "It is my business when you talk shit about my friend" 

"Ah we have a brave one here, huh? But as Soo says, it's nothing of your business that your dear friend is a whore" pauses "Unless you wanna take a part"

rolls eyes "A slur? Really? How mature of you Minseok" sighs "Look, I don't really care about what you guys do but please don't tell lies about my friend. Thank you" concludes and was ready to go when

"Lies?" chuckles "I can be a lot of things but no a liar, and your friend? he needs to start to close his legs or he'll end up being the basket team's bitch"

"Stop using that word with him. It's not ok. He is not… that." 

"Seems like you don't know your friend at all, kid"

"Shut up! You two are so stupid! You know nothing!"

"Oh really?" clears his throat _"Oh I'm sorry Pil, I can't go today. I have to help my dad with some things here, you know how it is"_ smiles "Does that sound familiar to you?" 

No, it can't be. Right? If Sehun had seen someone he would have told him, right? He would never lie to him. 

Right?

Wonpil takes a deep breath and with a serious face replies

"You two are disgusting and should stop talking stupid things about people. Have a nice day" not wanting to hear anything else he left.

He doesn't need this nonsense!

Sehun would never lie to him! 

They tell each other everything. Right? 

-

After getting home and having lunch ready, Wonpil decides to relax for a little bit before the guys come over but a notification on his phone had other plans.

It was a message request, raises an eyebrow. 

Who would-

No. 

Not this shit again. 


	14. stupid baby

No. 

Not this shit again. 

Wonpil sighs, looking at the text on the screen.

_ << I saw you throw the note I gave you but, I'm not giving up with you Wonpil. _

_I still need evidence tho but when I find it, I'll tell you everything._

_You deserve to know the truth. >> _

The user is just random numbers. 

No profile pic. No posts. No followers or following.

Evidence of what? Truth of what? Why everything have to be so damn mysterious?

Rolls eyes, it's probably some joke. Decides to ignore it

Another text pops up:

<< _You can ignore me all you want but I’m not letting you get hurt by dumb people._

_You deserve better. >> _

What?

Shakes his head, nah they are playing with him.

But who the hell could be so bored to go to so much trouble?

There's a knock in the door, Wonpil looks up

"It's open!" he says and at the second, the two guys were coming to the kitchen

"Hey Pil, we brought fries" the tallest says showing a paper bag and placing it on the table

"Yeah we got them ‘cause the guy wants to fuck Sehun"

rolls eyes "Shut up, he does not"

"Please he gave it to you cause you made clear we weren’t together "

“That doesn’t means he wants to be with me, dumbass”

"Oh my-"

"Are you sleeping with other people?” the brunette asks, making the other two face him, Younghyun opens his mouth but Wonpil talks first “Sehun, are you sleeping with people?”

“I do what now?” his friend raises an eyebrow

“Can you answer the question?”

“Uh, no offense but I think that’s private honey”

“You didn’t seem to care about privacy when you slept with the whole sports team”

Sehun’s facial expression becomes serious “Excuse me?”

“Oh yeah, I found out about that,not precisely by you tho" pauses “ When were you going to tell me, huh?! I defended you like a dumbass thinking that you would not do such thing but, people surprises you I guess”

“Okay first, you have to calm down”

chuckles “Not the liar asking me to calm down”

“Hey! I didn’t lie- I just-”

“You didn’t?! How many times you just told me that you couldn’t spend time with me and why? Because you were fooling around with who knows who” the tallest tilts his head “You just got out from a long term relationship you can’t just do whatever you want”

“Really? I thought that it being _my life_ I could do whatever I wanted with it. Silly me"

“Of course, go ahead. Use the sarcasm to get out of the situation, so typical of you”

Sehun looks at him, he really looked upset and he didn’t want to push any more buttons. Of course they had fights before but it always was something silly and Wonpil had never raised his voice like that to him. 

“Hey guys” Younghyun speaks “I think we all need to relax, let’s just take seat and-”

"Aren’t you going to say something?” his boyfriend interrupts 

“Pil, I’m sorry if I hurted you but I just didn’t wanted to make a big deal of it a-”

“You never want to make a big deal of anything and then this happens” sighs “I can’t believe you did that, what were you thinking?”

“What?? I didn’t do anything wrong”

crosses his arms on his chest “That’s not what people in halls thinks”

chuckles “Yeah cause I care soo much about what they have to say about me, sure.”

“Oh so you admit that what they say it’s true?!” gasps “Seriously, what in the hell?? You had a really bad break up just weeks ago and now you go and do who knows what with anybody?? I never thought you will be such a-" the brunette pauses, realizing he fucked up.

Sehun looks at him "Go on, say it. Such a what?"

"Nothing, sorry. Just forget that-"

The tallest goes closer to him, not close enough to be face to face but for the first time Wonpil felt intimidated by his friend's height.

"No, come on. Say it Pil, I'm such a what?" the shorter looks down not sure what to say so Sehun sighs and keeps going

"You were supposed to be my friend, you were supposed to know better, know _me_ better and you know I don't care about what they say or think about me. I don't give a fuck about them" pauses "I do care about you tho... and If you think I'm-"

" No!" he interrupts " I'll never think bad of you not even once" bites his lips with crystal eyes "I just don't want them to hurt you. I'm supposed to be your friend and I should protect you"

"Pil, you can't protect me from every bad thing that's in the world. The best you can do it's be there for me if something happens and you already do that! You are an amazing friend-" The brunette decides to break the distance with a hug, Sehun hugs him back, caressing his friend's back.

"I love you, I'm sorry that I acted like a stupid baby" Wonpil speaks softly on the tallest's chest "I- I kinda had a rough day and then they said all those things and I took it all on you, I'm sorry-"

"Hey hey, it's okay. I love you too" gives him a kiss on the head "You might acted like a stupid baby but you are _my_ stupid baby"

rolls eyes "Haha so funny"

chuckles "And, hey. I'm sorry too. I know I haven't been a good friend lately either" sighs "I think we both have been stupid babies"

"Yeah I think so" after breaking the hug they both smile at each other. they were okay now.

fixes his hair "And for the record, I didn't sleep with any of them. We-"

"Hey, it's okay baby. You don't have to tell me" smiles, Sehun nods.

"Okay, what on earth was that?" Younghyun speaks again "You guys were _fighting_. I swear it was like you were about to break up and now you hugging and loving each other again? How is that possible?"

"It's called friendship" Sehun winks at him

"Ah yeah, I kinda need one of those" the three laughs.

~ ~ *･☪~

After having a quiet lunch Younghyun decided to give some space to the duo and went to the mall's cafeteria.

Sighs before getting inside, there were not many people left. It's probably going to close soon, he takes a deep breath before getting closer to the counter

"Hey" Younghyun says at the blonde guy that was cleaning, he looks up

"We are closing in a few minutes"

"I'm not here for- Can we talk?"

"We are talking"

"Jae-"

"Hey J, make sure to put the cups on the right side one on top of- oh well hello there" a third guy says "I didn't knew you had a boyfriend"

"I don't! He's… he is a friend. He was just leaving"

"Jae please-"

"I have to finish here"

"You go, I can cover for you" the guy, thanks to the tag he learned he was named Sungjin, winks at the blonde 

"But-"

"Go! Have some fun" Jaehyung looks at him and then at Younghyun, lets out a sigh

"Fine. Let's go"

"Excellent! You owe me one J"

"Yeah sure, whatever" he says taking off his apron and taking his coat "See you tomorrow"

"Use protection!" the guy shouts at the two that were leaving the store.

They walked a bit on silence

"Jae listen-" Younghyun finally speaks "I know I fucked up big with you and I wanted to apologize for it. You deserved better"

he tilts his head and lets out a chuckle "Who are you and what did you do to Kang Younghyun?"

"I'm serious. I- I let you down and I know that I can't come back and fix what happened but I just wanted to say sorry"

the other stays in silence for a while, looking at tim, clicks his tongue and sighs "Listen, I know that you were going through some shit and that hits people in different ways. It hitted you bad, I tried to help, you didn't want it and that's ok, yeah you hurted me but that's all in the past now. I'm glad that you are better now"

chuckles "Well, I wouldn't say that"

shrugs "You have a boyfriend, a new group of friends. I think you good"

"I mean- we are still in the getting to know each other part but yeah… they are good people"

"It's good to surround yourself with that kind of people. Wonpil, is it?" the other nods "He seems like a good kid"

smiles "Yeah, he is"

"He's turning you into a big softie, huh?"

"What can I say, I think that I really like him" smiles

"That's good. Sehun is also very nice, I can kinda regret talking shit about them" pauses "But I think that's part of the lesson: people can surprise you"

"Yeah, I think so"

There's another silence before Younghyun speaks again

"Hey, do you think we can… you know try to be friends again? I-I know it might be hard but not gonna lie, I kinda miss us"

The blonde takes a deep breath and smiles at him "Look Kang, I don't have anything against you, seriously, and I'm glad that you are doing better but-" pauses "But I don't think that we shouldn't "get back together", we had our good times and I think we should let them be what they are: good  _ old  _ times. I don't mind some casual talking tho" he smiles. "Is that okay with you?"

It's not the answer he was expecting (he wasn't even sure of what he was expecting actually) but it just felt  _ right. _

nods slowly "Yeah, I mean- what I was thinking, right?" chuckles "No, but seriously. Thank you for listening"

"Anytime" the blonde smiles "Well, I better get going. See you on school"

"Sure" Jae waves at him before disappearing from his sight.

Sighs, well he has a whole future to make new friends. But hey, at least he got to talk to him and kinda solve things, right?

Pil was right after all, going with the truth is always the right way. Smiles at the thought of his boyfriend telling him _'I told you silly'_ but then it hitted him.

Wonpil. Truth. The stupid bet.

For fucks sake how is he going to him about that? 


	15. cute pink bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii there!  
> before we start with the story i wanted to say sorry for the late update, like i said i want to try to give u the best 🥺.  
> alsoo, i wanted to ask y'all for a little favor; i'll like to know if you guys have any questions about the characters or some specific matters? if that's so, pls let me know in the comments!  
> ( it will help in my writting too)  
> and last thing: be ready because we are not that far away of the ending 🥺 i'm gonna miss this story sm.  
> and finally, sorry for the late update and sorry for this long note akdnsk, thank u so much for all your support 💖  
> let's get back to the story

“Soooo, what do you say?? I think this would be a good start for your career as a tailor” the blackhaired says

“Hun, if you don’t stay still I can’t sew”

rolls eyes “You are not answering my question!” the shorter one ignores his friend, Sehun groans “Pil come on! You are great at this. I bet Stan is going to love your- HEY THAT’S MY LEG”

“Oh shit. Sorry.” Wonpil seats on the floor and sighs “I really appreciate the offer but I don’t know if I can take it. We didn’t even finished school yet”

Sehun gets off the stool and sits next to, careful to not ruin the seams “But this is for after the school, I can help you look some universities or there has to be a school where they teach design or whatever it’s called"

Wonpil takes a deep breath and holds his friend's hand "Hun, I really appreciate what you are trying to do but… I'm not even sure about what I wanna do when school is over… You know I'm not going to college and all the design stuff is mostly a hobby and being honest I haven't been actually thinking about what I wanna do. Maybe I'll just get a job and be a boring person. I'm not artsy like you" smiles "Sorry for causing you trouble"

"What are you apologizing for, dummy?! It's totally fine. You do you, you know you have all my support" smiles 

"I know...I just feel stupid sometimes. Like, everyone in our class knows exactly what they want to do and I'm… I'm lost. It's like I have no vision for a future… is that weird?"

"Wanna know a secret?" pauses "90% of the people in our class don't know what to do with their lives either. Yeah, some of them are going to college with specific careers, some of them are going to get jobs but I can assure that a big part of them don't really wanna do that. They haven't found themselves and that's okay, but… we have to keep parents happy, right? Besides, it's stupid to think that we can find our truly selves at such a young age.

We have a whole life, we should be able to live it as we want at our different times''

the brunette smiles while playing with the fingers "When did you become so wise?"

"Oh shut up. I'm trying to give you something here"

Wonpil laughs "Thank you for that, I guess I'll follow your advice and just go with the flow,see what happens. Tell your dad's friend thank you tho, for the opportunity"

"No problem baby, you know I'm here for you"

"I mean, it sounded nice but it's kinda far away from here. It would have been a lot of money bus"

Sehun nods, bites his lip and pats his friend's knee in excitement

"Okay listen, I wasn't going to tell you until summer buuut… I got us an apartment!" his smile became wider "Well- my dad is paying for it buuut it's in the center of the city, it's really nice, it's close to the theatre I'm going to study in anddd it's also close to Stan's place"

"Wait- what? What do you mean with 'got us' ?"

"Remember how we said we were going to live together when we were old enough to have our own place?" chuckles "Well, you know I always wanted to leave this place and the theatre was the perfect excuse sooo I asked my dad for this little favor and he said yes as long as I keep with my studies sooo I thought on you and I also asked my dad about his tailor" his cheeks became light red "I guess I was being a little childish, weren't I? Oh my god. Forget that I said something"

Wonpil tilts his head, he smiles softly 

"Oh my god you really love me. Look at you being all good and sweet" pinches his cheek

"Shut up"

"Aww and to think that you always play as the serious bitchy friend but you wanna live with me, you even got me a job!" pouts and squeezes his friend's cheek

moves the hand softly "It wasn't a job, it was an internship you dumbass"

the brunette laughs "Still, you love me that much~"

"Not right now"

"Sorry that I ruined your plans"

"What?? Pil no, it 's fine. I’ll have a whole apartment for myself” winks

“I’ll miss you” pouts “I can go for a visit, right?”

“ _My casa is tu casa_ ” smiles

Wonpil stands up and pats Sehun’s shoulder “Take off the pants”

“You could buy me dinner first”

rolls eyes “We have to try the green skirt now _dumbass_. Come on, It needs to be ready for tomorrow”

“Yes sir!”

~ ~ *･☪~~

Younghyun lets out a tired groan, he is already regretting inscribing for sports and these last few days didn't make things easier. It seemed like no one wanted to be there, no one was focusing or doing things right and Chanyeol didn’t help either.

He gets inside the changing room, everyone was taking seat on the benches

“Okay guys, listen up” the captain starts “We did good but we have to-”

“Good? The fuck you mean with good?” one of the guys interrupts him “How can you tell if you weren’t present on the half of the game”

“And I’m sorry about that. I just forgot about today’s practise and-” he replies calmly

“Yeah for the fourth time already” Woosung rolls eyes, opening his water bottle.

“I know, I’m sorry about that. But we can work-”

“ We? Who the fuck is we?” Kyungsoo is who speaks now “ Because _we_ have been working our asses off for this pathetic game that we have in a few weeks and _you_ are who is supposed to be here to guide us but you can’t even appear”

“Yeah, and _again_ : sorry about that-"

"You say sorry too much but if we lose the game the school is going to turn against us" Minseok adds "If we lose _we_ are the losers not you. Cause, watch that anyone says anything bad about the amazing Park Chanyeol" he spits sarcastically

"Guys guys! Come on!" Matthew speaks walking to the captain and standing on his side "Give the guy a break, he is going through a hard time: he just lost his good fuck" chuckles. Younghyun rolls eyes, there's some laughs, the blonde continues " I can't even imagine the pain your dick going through right now"

"Yeah, thank you for your concerns Matthew" the black haired says in a serious tone.

"Cheer up man! Your little bitch is not alone, me and the guys are taking good care of him" pats his shoulder

"Matthew shut the fuck up"

"Come onn, it's us. We friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to share the other's toys" smiles

"He is not a toy"

clicks his tongue "You sure? I mean I haven't tried him yet but I had some pretty good reviews-" 

Everything happened really fast: Chanyeol took Matthew by the shirt and pushed him against the lockers

“Listen asshole, you don’t talk like that about him. You don’t even **think** about him. Do you hear me?” his tone was quiet but rough. The blonde smirks

“I hitted you where it hurts, didn’t I?”

“Shut the fuck up or I swear I won’t have mercy on you”

chuckles “I want to see you try it”

“HEY! CUT IT OFF” Younghyun yelled, he had enough for one day.

Before the captain could throw the first punch, Younghyun grabbed him by the arm and separated him from the taller boy. Matthew laughs

“Aww look at our cap, losing your temp for a little bitch” 

And that was it. Chanyeol punched him on the face, the blonde guy was taken by surprise but that wasn’t stopping him from throwing the next punch; luckily two other guys took him by the arms and prevented the action. 

Younghyun grabbed Chanyeol

“For fucks sake, what’s wrong with you two?!” he speaks, the room is full with silence and heavy breaths. sighs “Practise is over, everybody go home”

The guys looked at each other in confusion, he raises his voice

“Everybody go home NOW”

“Shouldn’t we go to the principal?” one guy asks shyly, Younghyun looks at him seriously

“This never happened” the blonde chuckles “Shut the fuck up Matthew, you well know you deserved it” sighs “Home. Now”

The rest of the team started to grab their things and left the room. The blonde gets closer to the duo

“Hey cap, I’ll be careful with this one” he speaks looking at the shorter of the “ ‘Cause the wolf can dress as a sheep all he wants but at the end he’s still a wolf” 

“Just get the fuck out of here” he replies, Matthew raises his hands in surrender and leaves.

Younghyun sighs “What the fuck Chanyeol?”

“Oh shut up. You said it: he deserved it”

“Maybe, but still. Violence is never okay”

chuckles “Yeah okay, thank you for stepping in” grabs his bag “See ya tomorrow” the other grabs him by the arm one more time

“You are not going anywhere” Park looks at him “You have to talk to him”

rolls eyes “He doesn’t wants to listen to me and I respect that”

“No. You said it yourself, you have to give it and end it. Come on”

“What? To where?”

“To his house? Come on, it’s time to end things”

“N-No! I told you, he-”

“He will listen. Now **come on** ” Chanyeol sighs and lets himself be dragged by the shorter.

~ ~ *･☪~

There's a few knocks on the door, Wonpil opens with a smile

"Hey, you came ear-" his expression becomes serious "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Pil he just wants to talk" his boyfriend replies, the brunette crosses his arms on his chest

"Well he can go back from where he came"

"Babe, please-"

"No! My friend cried because of his fault! He is not-"

"Pil, let him in" the voice behind him speaks, the three looks at the one who just appeared

"But Hunnie" he looks at his friend

"It's okay" Sehun replies and then looks back at his ex " I'll listen. So we can finally be over with this" sighs "Come in"

Wonpil holds his hand "Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry" smiles softly, the other lets go.

" 'Kay, scream if you need something" the black haired nods and he signals Chanyeol to follow him. They both disappear upstairs.

"I'M WATCHING YOU PARK" he yells.

Younghyun laughs "You are a little scary bunny" says getting closer and hugging him from behind

"Shut up. I can kick you, you know" 

"Oh noo, I'm so scared. Someone, help! help!" jokes, Wonpil hits him in the arm softly but smiles and kisses him.

~ ~ *･☪~

Sehun takes seat on the desk, crossing his arms on his chest

"Well. You win, now speak"

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and lets it all out

"Listen, before I meet you. Like- truly meet you, I used to fool around with people pretty often but it was always just that: have a good time and go home. Nothing else. But, if I'm being honest I had the best time with you that night and then you asked me to stay so I did and I truly enjoyed that time with you and the coffee after that,the dates after that.

I know it sounds _cliché_ but something changed for me, I just wanted to spend more time with you cause I had fun with you. In and out of bed, that's why I asked you for us to be together and I swear I loved everything in our relationship. I still do" he pauses "Before I met you I had a 'regular'. Junmyeon and I used to, you know- and everything was fine until he confessed that he had feelings for me and that's when I stopped it cause I truly wasn't feeling anything in that way for him and I didn't want to hurt him so I ended things there" sighs "Of course he wasn't happy about that. He started to insist more and more about us but I always rejected him... The thing is that I can't exactly 'get rid of him' because my dad works for his dad's, so you know how it is. I have to play it nice with the son of my father's boss.

I really tried to make clear to him that we weren't going to be together, that I was actually very happy with you, but he is a whimsical person, everyone always just gave him everything he wanted so you can say that, he started to 'threaten me' about telling his dad about me being bad to him, cause yeah I might have been rough to him sometime. So I had to be nice- I didn't do anything weird tho, just smile and pretend that I enjoyed his company but- he still wasn't happy with that" bites his lip "That's why he made you get kicked out of the play. To get 'back at me'. After that happened I tried to talk to him, to tell him to put you back cause you had nothing to do with it but… he just wouldn't listen" sighs, his tone was tired but he remained calm "A-And the day you saw me with him. **I swear** I was just trying to convince him to admit you back but the next thing that I knew is that he was on top of me, kissing me but **I swear** I didn't want that. 

I don't have feelings for him, any.

I don't _love_ him.

And I know this is a mess and it’s a really complex situation-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sehun speaks, his eyes looking like i he was about to cry

"Hun…"

"No" he gets closer "You fucking dumbass. Why didn't you tell me about it? I could have helped you- All these times you left me hanging or you told me that you were busy and I thought that you- a sobs scapes his lips

"I didn't want to get you involved. It was my 'problem' I thought I could handle it"

"Yeah, cause you handle it so fucking well" he replies sarcastically, the taller chuckles

"I know I fucked up and I'm really sorry about how things turned out but it was never my intention to hurt you. That's the last thing that I could ever want"

"Still, you could have told me, I'm- I was- you know that I care about you. I could have kick his ass or do something” he pouts

"I'm sorry. I'm a dumbass"

"Yeah, you are. The biggest dumbass I have ever meet"

-

  
"They are taking too long" Wonpil speaks looking at the stairs

"Babe, it has been like ten minutes. Relax" his boyfriend speaks focusing on the tv “You know, I don’t get it. Why is it such a big deal to get a wedding dress? Look at that one, too white”

the brunette ignores the other’s words and stands up "That's it. I'm going"

“What? Pil, no!” the taller stands up and follows his boyfriend upstairs “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Shh, I’m trying to listen” he says in almost a whisper, getting closer to the door

“I don’t hear anything”

“Exactly” Younghyun rolls eyes but stands next to the shorter.

There was a loud noise followed by a softer one, things were falling to the floor and then a moan with a _“ I missed you so much”_

Wonpil backs off looking at his boyfriend with his eyes wide open, Younghyun laughs

“I think they are making up”

“Shut up they are not!” he says going back to the stairs

“You wanna go in and check??” he receives a soft punch in the arm “Told you they were doing okay”

“Oh my god shut up! We have to go”

“Why?” the brunette gives him a serious look, he chuckles “I’m joking!”

“I hate you” he says while grabbing his things quickly

“You hate me cause I was right” they both leave the house.

They stayed in silence for a moment while they walked until the brunette speaks

“Oh fuck I left my sweing things there”

“If I was you I’ll buy new ones” Wonpil rolls eyes, Younghyun smiles and hugs him by the side “You are so cute all pink and pretty”

“Shut up”

“You are my cute pink bunny” Wonpil just blushes more after that but smiles and kisses his boyfriend.

“I love you Hyunnie”

he smiles and grabs his hand “I love you too Pil”

“Hey I have and idea” speaks 

“You do?” the other nods “I’d love to hear it”

“The last one to arrive at the park pays for the ice cream” winks and lets go his boyfriend’s hand to run

“WHAT?? THAT’S NOT FAIR”

“HURRY UP BIG GUY”

"KIM WONPIL” lets out a chuckle and follows the shorter.

-

They were sitting on the swings of the park eating ice cream when Younghyun looked at the boy in front of him, the last few days he really had been learning to like and love him and the boy's feelings had always been honest and pure.

The urgent need to be honest with him hitted his chest, he sighs

"Pil" he says extending his hand, the brunette takes it

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something. It's important, you probably are going to hate me after this but you deserve to know-"

"Is this about the bet you made about me with the guys of the team?" he simply says licking his ice cream.

Younghyun's hearts stops.

What the actual hell-

  
  



	16. big word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, it's me again. i'm so sorry for the late update (again) i think that part of me doesn't wants to let go this story 👉👈 and also, you know i always try to give you guys the best.  
> thank u again for all the support 🥺 now lets go back to the story~

"I have to tell you something. It's important, you probably are going to hate me after this but you deserve to know-"

"Is this about the bet you made about me with the guys of the team?" he simply says, licking his ice cream.

Younghyun's hearts stops.

What the actual hell-

He looks at the brunette who was still happily licking the ice cream, like if nothing was actually bothering him.

"Y-You know about that?"

Wonpil scoffs and rolls eyes "Of course I know about that. _I'm not stupid Younghyun_ "

"B-But you are not… mad?"

shurgs "We all do stupid things but I know you like me now so-"

sighs in relief "YES! I-I know it was stupid of me to participate on that and- at the beggining yeah I was just trying to- you know but now that I got the chance to actually meet you I… I learned to love you and-" he looks back at his boyfriend, he noticed that he had a little mark on his neck. "Uh- Pil, you have something"

"Hm??"

Younghyun keeps looking at the mark. When did that happened? It was not big but it was deep purple and now it seemed like it started to grow "Pil-" he looks at one side, the same mark was on the brunette hand and on cheek; it kept growing but Wonpil didn't seem to notice it or feel it "Wonpil what's that?? It's-"

rolls eyes " Those are the pain marks you silly. They appear for everytime someone you love hurts you?" he said like it was something on public knowledge, Younghyun just looks at him in confusion. He sighs "You knoww, you keep the pain for yourself. Don't show it emotionally so it appears physically"

chuckles "That's not a thing-"

Wonpil stops licking his ice cream and tilts his head "We all have them, even you. There, in your arms" he looks at the black haired and Younghyun follows his boyfriend's eyes to his arms. 

It's true.

He has the marks too but they are not growing.

"H-How? Why aren't they-"

sighs "They don't grow if you don't think about the pain that caused them. Mine are growing cause we are talking about my pain"

"I-I'm hurting you right now?"

Wonpil stays in silence for a moment, like if he was thinking his answer. The ball of cream started to melt and the liquid was going down his hand but, again, he didn't seem to mind.

"Of course it hurts. But it's okay" he smiles "I'm used to it"

Younghyun feels a heaviness on his chest, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. This is wrong so wrong.

He opens them and his confusion just gets bigger. Wonpil isn't there anymore, the rest of ice cream is on the ground melting.

He stands up quickly and looks around, there's no trace of him.

"PIL?" he called, but the park was empty. Not a single soul around "WONPIL WHERE ARE YOU?" he yells again.

From a moment to another he finds himself running in the streets, he keeps calling for his boyfriend but there's no reply. Not being able to see clearly he feels an impact on his head and soon his body falls to the concrete.

He wants to stay awake but his eyes won't allow him so he closes them.

Younghyun opens his eyes, a gasp lets out his mouth, he looks around. He… he is in his room, his head still hurts a little bit. Takes a look at his body, his clothes are the same as yesterday, there's no marks but there's a lot of sweat.

He gets up really quick and goes downstairs, he spots his brother in the kitchen

"Oh you are finally awake"

"What I'm doing here?!" he asks 

"You mean in the kitchen or in this world?"

"I don't have time for this. What happened to the Pil? Where's he?"

"On school?"

"What- But- what about the park?? " he looks at his arms again "They are all gone" he says more to himself

"Who?"

"The pain marks...they disappeared-" 

They never existed dumbass, you dreamed it.

"The what now?" the blonde raises an eyebrow

shakes his head slowly "Forget it. I- uh- How did I get home?" he takes seat, the younger boy puts glasses on the table"

"You don't remember?" Younghyun shakes his head, he sighs "Yesterday you came home from the park, you seemed upset. Mom and dad were arguing again so you said that we should eat out and get some beers; so we did. We went to the bar, we stayed there for a couple hours but you had a lot more than you could take, you throw up. It was disgusting. So I brought us here and you fall asleep at the second and then here we are" he simply says

"Wait- we got drunk?"

"More like _you_ got drunk. I drank like two cans but you kept asking for more" tilts his head "What were you trying to forget?"

Younghyun couldn't deny that the relate didn't sound fake but there was still some things that he was missing

"If I throw up why aren't my clothes dirty?"

"Because you got good aim and just throw up on the floor that was on the other side of the counter" smiles

wrinkles his nose "And why does my head hurts?"

Yeosang stands up and puts some food on the table "I don't know dude, hangover? Oh- also you hit your head with the front door"

sighs "Ah okay" he looks at the pile of pancakes in front of him "You cooked this?"

his cheeks turned in a light red "Yeah, I thought that since we were missing school at least we can have a good breakfast"

"Yeah I bet you are so sad on missing school" teases

"Well yeah! We had four hours of math today. I was looking forward to it but oh no, I had to stay at home!" he replies sarcastically, both laughs. 

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"How I was not going to? You are my favorite brother"

hits his arm softly, the blonde laughs taking a sip of his juice. "Oh shit. I have to text Pil, he might be worried"

"I already called him when you were sleeping. He said he'll come after school"

"Did he sound mad or upset?"

"More like worried, he said that he would miss school but that he needed good grades on something. He truly cares for you man” his brother lets out a sigh and nods “Why would he be upset?” there’s a silence “Oh my god, don’t tell me you cheated on him already”

“WHAT?! No! Hey-What do you mean already?!”

shrugs “I don’t know, you don’t sound like the boyfriend type”

“So?? I-I care about him! I… love him” he said the last part in almost a whisper

“Love, huh? That’s a strong one. Be careful”

“Since when are you the one who gives the advice?”

"Since you are the one who gets so drunk that I have to carry to your room. Now, eat"

"Yes sir!" he smiles, giving him a military greeting.

~ ~ *･☪ ~

Younghyun doesn't want his boyfriend to come to his house when his parents are around so he decides to go for him at school. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, they can even get lunch together or something.

When he gets to school, there are still a few minutes until Pil's last class ends so he waits outside. He lights a cigarette.

He can't stop thinking about the dream he had. Like, yeah it was just a dream but it felt so damn real.

Sighs. He needs to talk to Wonpil, to tell him the truth.

"Did you skip class now Kang?" a voice speaks, the black haired places a hand on his heart dramatically

"Fuck men, you scared me"

chuckles "Sorry? What was in your mind that you didn't hear me when I called you?"

"Just… things"

"How are things at home? How is Yeo doing?" Younghyun looks at his _ex_ -friend, a small smile appears.

sighs. "Nothing changed much actually. Yeosang is doing the best he can, he says he is leaving once he finish school and honestly I wouldn't blame him. It's tiring"

"And you?"

"I'm… fine. Just tired, you know"

"But that's not what bothers you right now. Isn't it?" the other scoffs "Wanna talk about it?"

Younghyun doubts for a moment but at the same time it just feels the right thing to do. He takes a deep breath and starts the story.

~ ~ *･☪ ~

 **< <I just want the best for you Pil. I believe that you deserve so much more than him>>**

Wonpil just keeps looking at the screen.

Who was this person? Why do they keep talking to him? What are all those texts mean? Do they mean something? And why didn't he just block the acc?

He isn't sure. A part of him says that he should just ignore everything and keep going with his life but he isn't going to lie. A part of him feels intrigued.

  
 _"_ Hey there" the deep voice speaks behind him, giving him a scare.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" he says turning around

"Sorry. Is Sehun still inside?" he asks, the other nods

"Yes. He needs big help with biology so" the tallest nods, resting his body on the wall. Wonpil looks at him "So, you guys are back together. Huh?" 

Chanyeol smiles and nods "Yeah, I missed him so much"

 _"_ I can see, you wouldn't let him alone, not even for five minutes, today"

"Ah- yeah. I'm-"

"Don't. I know that he missed you too, he wouldn't say but I know" 

There's a short silence "Are we good?" the brunette tilts his head "I mean, I know we weren't close but I like you. You are nice"

"Ah- well" pauses "Look, I like you too. You are a good guy, of course after what happened I wanted to put your head through the wall but-" sighs "Hun explained me everything and I can understand. I do. You are just a dumbass and that's okay but make my friend cry again and you'll regret it for sure" there's a silence "So yeah, we are good" he smiles

"Good to know then” he smiles back. There's silence, the door of the classroom is open and they could see Sehun and another guy, giggling, coming their way. Chanyeol frowns, Wonpil chuckles

“They are just friends, he’s nice”

blushes “I-I know”

The duo gets closer “I hate biology with all my heart I swear. I wanna be an artist I don’t care about some stupid cells” snorts and hugs his boyfriend

"Same here, it’s so unfair that the only artsy thing in school is the theatre or the school band” Baekhyun agrees fixing his hair “Well, I better get home. Sehunnie please text me the notes later” he pats the black haireds lower back “See ya tomorrow”

“I missed you” the tallest says kissing his boyfriend’s temples

smiles “Wanna go mine? We can order something” the other nods “Pil, wanna come?”

“I’m gonna go to Hyun’s, but you guys enjoy”

“Alright then, take care baby”

“See ya Pil” the couple waves and disappears, Wonpil sighs and looks back at his phone. Shakes his head and decides to ignore it.

~ ~ *･☪ ~

After what it felt a really long silence, Jae spoke softly"Dude...that's fucked up"

sighs "I know. I know. I'm a dumbass"

“You are not just a dumbass you are practically a fucking asshole”

“I-”

“No, I mean. Those are the kind of dudes that we despise. Why would you- I don’t understand. Like, seriously. Why?”

“I-I don’t know! He pressured me, I guess?” runs his hands over his face and lets out a deep sigh “I guess I wasn’t thinking. I don’t know. But I do know that I’m not the same that back then”

“You mean a couple of weeks back?”

“Yeah- He is nice and he.. he already liked me before”

“Younghyun…”

“I KNOW. B-But look! I have changed. I-I do like him now, I _love_ him a-and I know that it sounds crazy but I do. I adore a lot of things about him and I love spending time with him. I’m not sure how it happened but I learned to love him”

sighs “Well that’s pretty and I’m happy for you but… you do know that you have to tell him, right?”

“I can’t do that”

“Younghyun. You have to. What are you gonna do? Keep the secret forever? What if some of the other guys tell him? He deserves to hear it from you”

To be honest, he had never thought about that. Well not that he had to worry about crushing Wonpil’s feelings before, if he found out well he did. It wasn’t a big deal but now it’s different and Jae was right, he needs to tell him. He just needs to find the right time. 

Yeah, the time will come. Soon.

“No. Yeah. I know. I will, I promise”

“Do it soon, I’m surprised that no one else told him already”

“I guess they don’t care? It was all a game after all”

shrugs “If you say so” he looks up “Oh, there he is” he says pointing with his head to the brunette coming to their direction. Younghyun felt a shiver run through his spine. Jae pats his shoulder “Good luck man, see ya”

“Huh? Oh- yeah. Thank you”

“No problem” and with that the blonde disappears too, he moves closer to his boyfriend.

Wonpil smiles in surprise

"What are you doing here? I was going to yours!"

"Ah yeah, Yeo told me but I thought it was better to come and pick you up, we can grab something to eat" he says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh so romantic~" laughs "I think my house is empty now, wanna go? I can cook something quick"

"That sounds like a plan"

"Then let's go" takes his hand and both starts to walk "How are you feeling? Did you take anything for the pain?"

"Ah- he told you"

"Of course"

"I'm okay, just tired" pauses "I drank cause-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No. It's okay… it's just I didn't realize I was drinking too much, I just kept drinking and I guess I hit my limit" smiles "Things on my house were annoying and I needed an escape. I know alcohol is not the best but it kinda works for a while" shakes his head "That's pretty pathetic huh"

"Hyun no… it's not pathetic. It's just a way to deal with your problems. It might not be the healthier tho" he pauses "You know you can come to, right? Like, I'm here for you. Always"

"I know but-"

"You would never bother me. i'm here, at any time any day just call me and I'll be there. Seriously"

Younghyun takes a moment to look at his boyfriend and smiles before speaking "I love you Kim Wonpil, did you know that?"

smiles back "Yeah, you have mentioned it" chuckles " I love you too" 

-

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" pouts

"Pil, it's your house" takes seat on bed

sighs "I knoww but I still feel bad!"

"For what? Go and take your shower, you stink of sex and you wouldn't like your parents to notice… right?"

blushes slightly "Oh my god shut up! You stink too!" the other laughs "I'll be done in 15"

"Take your time, want me to make you some tea?" 

"Yes please" gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back" he says before getting inside the bathroom.

Younghyun is preparing two cups of tea when his phone vibrates. He was going to ignore the notification when he notices that it's a message request, he opens it and he feels his heart stop at the words on the screen.

**_"If you don't tell Wonpil the truth I will. "_ **

  
  
  



	17. flowers, lies and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there again, how have you guys been?? y'all have exams now right?? wishing you all the good luck!  
> btw we are just two chapters left, i'm gonna miss this story soo bad 🥺💖 and as always, thank y for reading and for your support. it means a lot

**_"If you don't tell Wonpil the truth I will. "_ **

He stares at the screen for a moment, his impulses kick in before any other sense and replies

_"The fuck are you talking about?"_

**_"You know about what i'm talking about Younghyun"_ **

His heart stops.

_"Who are you??? What kind of joke is this?"_

**_"I’m not joking. You go and tell Wonpil about the bet or I will”_ **

_"And who the fuck are you?”_

**_“I’m someone who actually cares about him._ **

**_I’m giving you a chance to do things right"_ **

"Hey, wanna stay for dinner? My mom said that they are not coming until late so" his boyfriend's voice coming from the stairs brings him back.

"Uh- sure"

"You good?"

"Yeah, I… I'm kinda nervous about the game"

“Ah yes, I get it. But I’m sure you guys will do just fine, you have been working a lot and Chanyeol is a good captain”

“No, I know but-” shakes his head “It doesn’t matter now, wanna watch the tv?”

giggles “Just say you wanna watch the wedding dress show and go”

“Hey! It’s pretty entertaining” 

“You are so cute!”

"I’m not cute!”

“Yes you are” pouts and gets on tiptoes to kiss his forehead then takes his hand "Come on"

Younghyun had never felt so loved and warm inside before Wonpil. It's the most nicest and precious feeling, he doesn't wants to ruin that. Not now.

~ ~ *･☪ ~

"You are stepping on my foot again" Jae whispers to him

"Sorry, I-I'm just nervous"

"What happened?" he asks without looking away from the board

"It's nothing"

"Younghyun you have been stepping on my foot for the past 30 minutes I believe is something"

sighs "Someone knows"

"Knows what?"

"About Wonpil, and the bet and everything"

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, I have been receiving texts in anonimus for the past two weeks and whoever it is,claims to know everything and said that if I don't say something they will"

"Holy fuck, that's creepy" pauses "Any idea on who could it be?" the other shakes his head "Maybe someone in the team?"

"Nah, they would have come to mock me"

Jae takes a moment to think "Hey maybe it's Chanyeol"

"What? No, it could not be him. He had never been that close to the team, there's no way he knows"

"And Sehun?"

"If he knew I'd be dead for the third time already" 

"Then-"

"Mr Kang, Mr Park, I'm sorry. Is your little chat more interesting than the notes you should be taking for the last exam?" the professor asks, bringing the class whole attention to them. They both shakes their heads "Well good, then you might keep on writing... _in silence_ " 

They nod, the old man gets back to his desk, they sigh. Jae gets takes a small paper and writes something then hands it to him

_"If what they say it's true, you need to tell him soon. He deserves to hear it from you"_

the note said, Younghyun sighs. He's right, he can't risk the idea of someone breaking Wonpil's heart without giving him the proper details of the story but that means that he has to be the one that breaks his precious heart and, now, that's the last thing he wants to do.

  
\--

Wonpil looks at the little bouquet that was on his locker aside with the note

**_"Just precious flowers for the most precious of them all"_ **

He just _knows_ it's from the person who has been texting him but who-

"Hey Pil" the voice speaks behind his back, getting him out of his thoughts

"Ohh for fucks sake! you have to stop doing that!" he says turning around

"Ah- sorry"

"No." shakes his head "I'm sorry, I reacted bad"

"Nah, don't worry man. Wanna go for the others?" he offers, the brunette nods. They start to walk in silence. “Kang gave you those flowers? They smell nice”

Wonpil bites his lip and stops “No”

“Oh, some secret admirer then?” smiles

"I don’t know”

raises an eyebrow “I’m not following”

takes a deep breath before making a decision “I’m gonna tell you something” he looks up at the tallest “You can’t tell anyone. This is between you and me, okay?” 

“Don’t worry”

sighs “At first it was just a note in my locker which I thought it was a joke but then I started to receive text in anonymous saying that I’m too good, that Hyun isn’t that good for me and that they are going to show me why, something about proofs I think. I don’t know, it’s weird… but mostly it's just nice things?” pauses “It doesn’t make sense, isn’t it?”

"You don’t have an idea on who could it be?”

shakes his head “They never told their name but I guess is someone from our class? Maybe they are just joking?”

“Well… I mean, it is weird. But why would someone go to so much trouble for a joke?” the brunette looks down "Have they said something that can indicate who they are? They didn't make you uncomfortable, right?"

"No, they are very careful on that and no, like I told you they are mostly nice. I guess they just don't like Hyun" shrugs

"An admirer perhaps?"

"Oh" he lets out, he never thought it on that way 

"I mean if you say they say nice things to you and talk shit about Kang, it can be someone who likes you but is too shy to actually tell you"

"You think?"

shrugs "It's the only way I can think about it. You should be careful"

"I don't think is that"

raises an eyebrow "Why not? You are very pretty Pil, I'm sure there's a lot of people who likes you in that way"

Wonpil looks up, hoping his blush doesn't shows too much but before he could speak he notices Sehun and Younghyun coming their way. He practically throws the flowers to the other who looks at him confused

"Give them to Hun, tell him they are from you"

"What? Why?"

"Because if I say they are mine, they are going to ask questions and I will panic"

"Ah- but I can't give this to Hun, we don't do the flower thing"

"Pleeeease" he pouts, Chanyeol sighs, he smiles.

"Well hello there, how was chemistry?" Sehun greets, hugging his boyfriend's arms

"Not so bad, yours?"

"Honestly I don’t even remember what class we were in”

“Hey, what’s with the flowers?” Younghyun asks, Sehun look at the tallests who lets out a sigh

"Uh- they are for you!” he says quickly, extending them, his boyfriend raises an eyebrow

“You got me flowers?” Chanyeol nods, he crosses his arms on his chest “But we don’t do the flower thing. What’s happening?”

before the other could say something, Wonpil intervenes “They are for you! But they are from your secret admirer!”

“What now-”

“We found them on your locker with a note that said that you are really handsome and that they like you a lot but that they know that you have a boyfriend so they would never try something but at the same time they wanted to let you know that you are appreciated so they gave you the flowers cause you are a pretty flower too”

“That sounds like a long ass note” Younghyun lets out a laugh “Well, where’s my note then?”

“I panicked and I threw it away!”

“Let me get this straight: you two saw something that was meant for me, took it, read the note that came with it, decided to throw it away just because?? and then you pretended that you got me the flowers?? I’m gonna be honest I’m not understanding” silence “Yeol, what’s this?”

“Ah- well… I mean the note, well- we.. uh, you know-”

“Please don’t be mad at him! It was all my dumb idea” sighs “I found the flowers on the floor and I feel sorry for whoever was going to deliver them so I told Chanyeol to give them to you, he told me that you guys didn’t do that buut I insisted so we- _I_ made up that whole story, sorry. I- that was stupid. I- sorry”

For fucks sake Wonpil you are the worst liar in the world, as an actor you would starve.

Sehun and Younghyun share a quick glance, the taller smiles and pinches his friend’s cheek.

“Pil, you are the cutest human in this world and I adore you”

“Do you still like me even if I’m the dumbest person ever?” the brunette says turning at his boyfriend with a pout, Younghyun smiles

“Of course I do, you are my dummy” kisses his forehead.

The group shared a short talk about their day and then the two players made their way to practise. 

-

“Wanna come over for lunch?” Wonpil offers

“Actually, Baek invited me to see the rehearsal, wanna come? We can go there and I think that for when it's over the guys will be done with practise, then we all can go for lunch” smiles

"Don’t you think he would mind?”

"Nah, besides he told me that you can come too. They are always up for critics and that” the other nods.

When they got there, the red and black-haired was waiting for them in the door “Ah you came, nice” he greets

“Isn't it prohibited to smoke here?!!” Wonpil panics

chuckles “It’s not like there are cameras so” shrugs “Don’t worry tiny”

“Yeah Pil, chill. There’s almost no personal now so it’s fine”

“Oh- okay”

“Hey, what’s up with the flowers?” the actor asks looking at the bouquet 

“Ah this… they are for you!” Sehun answers with a smile handing them

“For me?” takes a hand to his chest dramatically and with the other grabs the flowers “I didn’t know you loved me that much” 

“Actually, they are from Pil”

Baekhyun tilts his head and looks at the brunette with a smile “Is that so?”

"Uh- well… y-yeah!” he answers with a shy smile hoping his blush doesn’t show that much “Actors get flowers for their performances, right? So I thought that you might like them”

“I see, well thank you. They are very beautiful” he smiles and takes one out “But I think this one will look more beautiful on you” speaks softly placing the flower on Sehun’s ear and then caresses his cheek “Your skin is so soft, wow”

“I know, the best. You can only dream” wrinkles his nose, Wonpil watches the scene awardly, for his luck a voice speaks.

“Baek we need you in position” a girl says popping from inside and going back.

“Okay then, that’s my cue. See you guys inside, don’t forget to turn off your phones” winks and disappears, the other two followe him.

\--

Practise was fine, everyone did what they had to so for once it didn’t feel like a torture and being honest, Younghyun thinks that they might have a chance this time. They all want to win and most of them are looking for a scholarship so of course they are going to do the best.

Since he was meeting with his boyfriend after, even tho he hated it he decided to take a quick showe and luckily for him by the time he was done there was no one left. He grabbed his stuff and was ready to go when

“So, did you do it?” a voice speaks, he turns around slowly to see the person sitting on the bench

"Fuck, you scared me" the other rolls eyes

"You still didn't answer my question Kang. Did you do it?"

raises an eyebrow "Do what?"

"Talk to Wonpil"

"Yeah… i'm gonna need some help here"

"Did you tell Wonpil that you and your 'mates' only see him as a prize and how have you been lying to him all this time?"

Younghyun open his eyes, his jaw drops and after a silence he speaks "Fucking you" the other remains in silence "All this time it was-"

"Yeah yeah it was me. Big surprise...I can't believe you haven't talk to him yet" 

"The fuck is wrong with you?? You can't go around and do that to people"

scoffs "Oh please,are _you_ going to give me a class of morals now? After what you did?"

"Hey. I know that what I did was pathetic but my feelings for him are real now"

" _Now_ , that's funny. I don't understand why he fell for someone like you" wrinkles his nose "I should have talked to him sooner…" he says more to himself.

"Wait wait. Hold on. You are telling me that you did all this circus only cause you like him too?!"

"I don't like him! I love him!" Baekhyun exclaims in an offended tone "And I have for a while now, so, I thought if maybe I showed him who you actually are he would not like you that much anymore"

"Wait-" shakes his hand, still trying to get out of his shook "I thought you liked Sehun"

chuckles "I mean, he is handsome and all you want but he is not my type"

"Didn't you have a girlfriend?!" the other shakes his head "Wait so all the weird touches and glares to Hun where to make Wonpil jealous??? Dude, you know he only looked at you because-"

"Cause he was protecting his friend yeah I know. Besides, he likes _you_. I know that too, that's why I can't let you hurt him anymore. So, are you gonna tell him that you made a bet with the sports team about whoever fucked him first will be the winner of who knows what and that, that's practically the only reason why you talked to him?"

Younghyun takes a deep breath. 

When you put it that way it sounds horrible. 

And the worst part is that it is true.

At the beginning it was like that, he only wanted to prove who knows who, who knows what but now… now it's different. He does like Wonpil and he cares about him. 

He is not the same that he was a few months ago. Right?

"I-I was planning on telling him. I know he deserves to know"

"Oh that's soo sweet of you"

"Oh please shut the fuck up. What about you, huh? What? You think that after he finds out what a piece of shit I am he will go and run to your arms?? After all the creepy shit you did?"

the other's cheeks turned light pink "I-I was not expecting that. I just-"

"Sure you didn't. Cause I know what I did was wrong but what _you_ did was fucked up, how are you gonna tell him everything without sounding like a creep? And Sehun? You knew all this time that his bestfriend was being lied to and you didn't say anything?? How do you think they will take that?"

Baekhyun stays in silence, looking at him in surprise. He truly hasn't thought on all that.

"Look, I just did this cause I care about him, but I'm not an idiot. I know you are the one he loves, you can tell by the way he looks at you and I guess that finding out that you were a complete dumbass made me angry cause I know that I'm not even close to him but, for me he's the best person I have ever meet and it hurts to see the people you love being played, right? So, I thought that I should do something, not because he will come to me after but because someone like you doesn't deserves someone like him" he pauses, Younghyun felt his heart squeeze. Baekhyun stands up "So, yeah, you better tell him soon cause I swear I won't hesitate to do it" he spoke in a serious tone, he was ready to go.

"Wait. How did you-"

"Honestly I overheard some conversation and I just connected the dots" shrugs before disappearing.

Younghyun lets out a deep sigh.

He 's fucked up and he well knows what to do next, even if it means to lose him. He has to.

He grabs his things and leaves the room

"Hey there handsome" 

puts his hand on his chest dramatically "For fucks sake Pil, don't do that" suddenly he panics "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you silly, Chanyeol told me you came here"

"For how long you were here?"

"Like two minutes? Why? Did something happened?"

shakes his head "No, it's just that I didn't hear you calling me"

raises an eyebrow "That's cause I didn't?" smiles "Anyways, do you want to grab lunch or?"

"Yeah, of course" smiles back and takes his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it "Pil, you know that I love you. Right?"

"And I love you too, I always will silly" kisses his cheek and both started to walk.

Yeah. Fucked up.

  
  
  



	18. game over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there again! first of all, happy new year! hope this brings y'all only good things 🥺  
> and again, i'm sorry for the late update. this one was really hard to write and i guess a part of me isn't ready to let go this story. i apologize if it's not so good :( but i still hope u like this one, we are just one chapter left. let's get it!
> 
> p.s: leave comments, i love reading your thoughts! 🥺

The morning light illuminates the room, Younghyun groans. Being a morning person is not really his thing

"Good morning sleeping not so beauty" Yeosang greets him "Come on, it's time for you to get up. It's the big game today"

"Fuck off, that's at sundown"

"Yeah I know but you have company"

he opens his eyes looking up "What?"

"Your boyfriend? Is downstairs, waiting for you"

"What? Pil's here?"

shrugs "I don’t know, he’s the short one"

"He has a name"

"Whatever. Don't make him wait, mom is all over him now" the blonde chuckles and leaves the room.

That’s all he needed to get out of bed as quick as possible and go downstairs. The scene was the last thing he wanted to find: his mother was serving the brunette a cup of coffee while he talked really animated

“What’s this?” he says in a tired tone, the other two look at him

“Oh honey, you are awake. Did you sleep well?” his mother asks warmly kissing his forehead, he raises an eyebrow

“Uh, yeah?”

“Well, me and your friend here were discussing about-”

“Boyfriend mom. He’s my boyfriend”

“Ah yes yes of course, that. Well, he was telling me-”

“Pil, are you ready?” the brunette looks at him in confusion

“You guys are leaving already?”

“Yeah, we have things to do” he says going to the door, Wonpil notices his boyfriend’s attitude and stands up.

“Thank you for everything Ms.Kang” he grabs his things and follows the taller outside. "Hey, what was all that about?"

"What?"

tilts his head "Your mother and I were having a nice conversation and you stepped in-"

"She called you my friend"

"I don't think she mean it in a bad way”

"Pil, she's not as nice as you think” sighs “Look, I’m not saying my mom is a bad person but… she doesn’t fully accepts me so, it’s complicated” the other opens his mouth but he stops him “I don’t wanna get much into it, okay?”

Wonpil nods and smiles softly at him, without saying a thing gives his boyfriend a kiss and then grabs his hand guiding him.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise”

“A surprise? That’s why you made me get up at 7AM?”

“Hyun, it’s almost 10”

“WHAT? Really!? Damn, I slept that much?”

“I don’t know, what time did you go to bed yesterday?” 

“Uh… 3AM I think”

stops “What do you mean with 3AM!? You have _the_ big game today and you stayed up so late?!”

“I couldn’t sleep”

“Oh, why is that? Were you nervous?” 

“Yeah...It must be that” he smiles.

He couldn't care less about the stupid game last night, the game was the last thing on his mind. It has been two weeks since the _incident_ with Baekhyun and he still hasn't talked to Pil, also there were no texts from the aspiring actor so he thought that maybe it will be fine. Besides it was his right to tell his boyfriend about how he screwed up their entire relationship and he tried he really did but he just couldn't. Every time he felt like he was ready to let it all out, Wonpil smiled at him, showing his teeths, with big sparkly eyes followed by a 'you can tell me anything. you know i love you and i’m here for you’ how was he supposed to break the boy’s heart after that? No. He couldn’t do that, not to him. He will find a better time to tell him in the future, yeah. He can keep the secret a little longer, everything will be fine. Yeah…

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that they started to walk again. Wonpil turns at him with a big smile “Close your eyes!”

“Why?”

tilts his head “Do you trust me?”

“With my heart”

“Then close your eyes!” 

Younghyun does as he is told, after closing his eyes he feels being guided to a bench, he takes seat “Can I open now?”

“No! Just wait!”

There’s a few seconds of quiet noises until the brunette speaks again

"Okay you can open them!"

and he does, his heart melted. There was a little blanket on the grass, two cups, a plate with cupcakes on it and some cookies. He smiles

"Pil, you-"

"Sh! I'm not done!" he takes a pair of purple pom poms out of a bag and press play to a song on his phone "You follow me, okay?"

Younghyun smiles at him, as soon as the music starts Wonpil starts to shake the pom poms and do a few dance (or try) to the rhythm 

"Give me an G!"

chuckles "G!"

"Give me an O!"

"O!" 

"I don't hear you, give me a B!"

"B!" he says a little bit louder

"Now I'm gonna need an A!"

"A!"

"Can I get another B?!"

"Have the other B!"

"Now give me an E!" 

"E!"

"Goo babe! Kick those other's asses! You can do it!" He ends with a little jump and a bright smile. Younghyun stands up and claps "Oh don't. It was so silly"

"What are you saying? that was so cute!"

"Please I can't coordinate a step" pouts "I also wanted to use your name but it's so damn long"

"Blame my parents for that" smiles and gives his boyfriend a short kiss "I loved it. It was adorable"

"In my head it was better, I swear"

"Oh come on, you learned a routine, bought some pom poms and also prepared a picnic with my favorite things just for me?? That's the most beautiful thing someone ever did for me"

"The idea was that I'm your number one fan and personal cheerleader but oh god I want to forget it happened now" the other laughs "At least my baking is good"

"You baked them!?? Babe, you're amazing. I have no words"

"What about "Wonpil you are the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends but let's never mention the cheerleader thing again"? "

"I like how that sounds" smiles and kisses him "Seriously, thank you for this. You are the sweetest" 

tilts his head and pouts "I just wanted to surprise you"

"And you did amazingly" kiss his hand "Wanna eat?" the other nods.

They shared breakfast while talking about trivial things, watching people come and go, it was nice. The perfect morning you could say. 

"Oh I almost forgot!" Wonpil suddenly says letting his cup on one side and looking for something on his pocket

"There's more?? Pil-"

"Shhh, this is the most special one!" he smiles, pressing his hands together "I put all my love on this, hope you like it" he extends him a little patch. It was the pink bunny that he always sews on his clothes and a little orange fox next to it. Younghyun looks at it and opens his mouth but no words come out "I… Well- you know the bunny-fox thing is _our thing_ and I thought it might be cute for us to have something that reminds us of each other when we are apart" he points at the top of his shirt "Look! I have mine here, but you can put yours wherever you want" smiles "Do you like it?"

"Pil… I don't even know what to say this- No one ever- I have no words" pauses and holds the patch on his hand "I love it… a-and I love you" smiles shyly "Seriously, you are the most amazing, sweet person I have ever met. I don't even know what I did to deserve you"

"Hyun, everyone deserves love"

"No but… you do so much for me and I'm not sure if I deserve all of this"

You don't.

tilts his head "Hey hey, don't say that. Of course you deserve it. I love you and I want to remind you how much you mean to me whenever I have the chance" smiles softly "I-I'm really happy that you are in my life, I love you Younghyun"

"I" he bites his lip "I love you too Pil, with all my heart"

"I wish we could stay like this forever, you know?"

"Yeah… that would be nice"

The brunette smiled, showing all his teeths as his eyes disappeared and rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Younghyun never hated himself more than in that exact moment.

~ ~ *･☪ ~

The game started one hour later than it was supposed to. Everyone was nervous but as soon as the game started things were looking good. 

Wonpil was trying to focus on what was going on around him and on Sehun's word but he couldn't care less right now. His eyes were focused on his boyfriend, these past few weeks were amazing for the two of them. He really felt like the two of them formed an even stronger connection between them and more today! It was the best feeling ever, also the anonymous person seemed to go away or something. That was also good, he could only think now on the things that were coming.

He's going to spend his summer with his _boyfriend_. Can you believe that?? He! A boyfriend. Things couldn't be better.

The visiting team was good, _too_ good which made the audience panic and even more when the score was the same for both teams and neither of them was going to give up. They both were playing amazingly and the end was near, things were looking rough but then Younghyun was the one that made a field goal from beyond the three-point line and scored the three points they needed to win.

Everyone spent like twenty minutes cheering him and the team. It was a really good night.

Yeah. Everything looked too good to be true.

-

"WE ARE FUCKING FREE" Younghyun yells hugging his boyfriend as they got out the car and started to walk through the parking lot of the mall

"I told you, you were going to do it!" Wonpil smiles kissing him

"That's because I had the best cheerleader in the world" winks, the shorter smiles at him

"You guys I didn't understand half of the game but for sure you killed it"

"I was scared, they were _too_ good tho" Chanyeol says letting out a sigh

"Oh please you kicked their asses just amazingly" Sehun says patting his shoulder "Also, you look really good on shorts"

"Yeah? Wanna see me without them?" smirks

"Oh I can't wait to see that" licks his lips

"Just go and do it in the car if you are that horny for fucks sake" Younghyun says in a joke tone, Sehun shows him the finger, he laughs.

"Okay who's hungry?" Sehun asks "Come on, I pay, the winners get to choose"

"I vote for Francesca's. I heard they have the most spectacular pizzas there. Expensive tho" Younghyun says

"Ooh I always wanted to try them! Can we babe?" the captain says looking at his boyfriend

"How I'm gonna say no to the best captain who led their team to victory, huh?" smiles

"You are the best" kisses his cheek 

"I'll pay for dessert!" the brunette exclaims

"All right then, let's go to celebrate" Younghyun says with a smile and the group made their way inside the little restaurant.

-

"Okay you won, that really was the _best_ pizza I ever had. I couldn't stop eating god" Sehun says taking a sip of his beer

"Told ya! So bad they didn't let us bring the leftovers but the free beer is good"

"Hey guuuys, I have an idea" the other three looks at him "Let's take some photos!" Wonpil says with a smile and shaking his phone, the others lets out a groan

"Pil I look disgusting"

"It's past midnight and I still hasn't received my reward" the tallest says, his boyfriend punches him on the arm

"Ooh come on!! Today was a fun night. I want to remember it forever!" pouts

"Come on guys, it's just a few photos"

"Kang, don't spoil him" 

"Shut up and get here before I kick your knee," the brunette warns, extending his arm. The other two posisionate behind the couple "Uhm… Chanyeol can you take the pic? Your arms are the longest so-"

chuckles "All right, give it to me"

They took a few group selfies, Wonpil took a few with just Sehun and then random ones

"Wait hold on,I want one with my boyfriend" Younghyun says taking his hand "Oh, take the pic"

"Ah, so we doing romantic pics now? Okay" the blackhaired takes the phone and smiles 

“You don’t have to do this” the brunette says standing to his side

“Hey, I want my memories too” smiles and picks the shorter up in bridal style, Wonpil lets out a gasps and puts his arms quickly around his neck

“Don’t do that without warning!” he exclaims with pink cheeks, Younghyun just laughs.

“Aren’t you two the cutest? I want to make you tiny and put you in my pocket” Sehun says snapping one pic after another of the happy couple “Too much sugar, I might throw up” 

“Shut up” the brunette says while being put on the ground slowly, kisses his boyfriend cheek and smiles “Now it’s your turn!”

“We don’t do the pic thing” the other two answer in unison

“You do now, get in there and pose or something!” Wonpil answers giving them a look, Sehun rolls eyes

“Fine fine, do it quick tho. Kang, hold my can” he says to the player and turns to his boyfriend “You pick me up and I’ll punch you”

the tallests chuckles “Should I go from behind then?”

smiles “Always”

And so they do that, Sehun gets on the front while Chanyeol hugs him from behind a classic prom photo. They change the pose a little bit until the brunette is satisfied

“Okaay, now-”

“Pil come on, it’s almost 1AM, I’m getting sleepy”

“The last ones I promiseee” he pouts and everyone just agrees “Okay, now my two favorite people!” he looks at Chanyeol “no offense”

“No problem” he stands next the to the brunette

“Are you kidding me?”

“Come on Hunnie, I thought we were friends~” fakes a sad face

“It doesn’t works on you old man”

“I’m months older than you!”

“Less chatting and more posing!”

The two groans but get closer together, not enough to touch “Okay good, let me-” Wonpil smiles, a notification pops on the screen, he tries to move it away but accidentally opens it. Sighs and was ready to close the app when he notices the text it was from the anonymous person

**"He had his chance. Now, you deserve to know this. I'm so sorry."**

The text said and just at the second a video popped on the screen, his heart stops for a moment and he frowns

"Pil? What 's wrong?" his friend's voice made him look up for a moment but he looks back at his phone, not sure what to do next.

Why was _he_ there? Who sent this? What was this? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, everything is okay?" Chanyeol asked, he looked up at him

"They… they sent a video" he shows the other his phone.

"What's the matter?" Younghyun asks, as he and Sehun got closer

"You know what it is?" the brunette shakes his head

"Uhm, we can use an explanation here" the black haired says, crossing his arms on his chest. Wonpil looks at the tallest who nods at him, he sighs

"Since a few weeks I have been receiving text anonymously about me… and you" he looks at his boyfriend "About how I was great and that I deserve better and that you were not good for me. At the beginning I thought it was like a joke but then I- we thought that it could be an admirer perhaps-"

"We thought?" Sehun looks at his boyfriend "You knew about this?!"

"I asked him to not tell you guys… I don't know why, okay? It was a weird situation and I didn't knew what to do so- please don't get mad at Yeol" he pauses "They sent a video now"

"Oh god, it's a creepy one? Did they say something bad to you?"

"No no… they were always nice. I don't know what's on the video"

"What's on the thumbnail?" Younghyun asks this time, Wonpil looks at him

"You" he replies as he shows the screen to the others.

Younghyun felt a pang on his chest. 

This was it, wasn't it? The begging of the end

"Fuck" he lets out running a hand through his face "That fucker… Of course he recorded it" he said more to himself but everyone heard it.

tilts his head "You know who sent it??? You know what this is?" he questions

"Pil… listen"

"So you know" he could feel his breath becoming heavier "What is it?"

"I- I tried to tell you I swear but I couldn't find the right time. I-"

"What's in the video?" 

Silence.

"Uh… do you want us to-" Sehun starts.

"NO! Younghyun tell me what's in this video right now" there's no answer. "Tell me what's this or I will press play I swear."

"I… I can't" he lets out in almost a whisper. Wonpil looks at him with confusion and worry on his face, god, he wants to speak but the words just don't come out.

"I'm so sorry"

The brunette looks at the big button and then at his boyfriend who had a really sad expression on his face, his heart was racing, he's feeling afraid but something inside him tells him it's better to press play so, he does.

**_The 'scene' shows Younghyun and Baekhyun standing in front of each other, the first one had a serious expression. The shorter speaks_ **

**_..."Cause he was protecting his friend yeah I know. Besides, he likes you. I know that too, that's why I can't let you hurt him anymore._ **

**_So, are you gonna tell him that you made a bet with the sports team about whoever fucked him first will be the winner of who knows what and that, that's practically the only reason why you talked to him?"_ **

**_"I-I was planning on telling him. I know he deserves to know"_ **

**_"Oh that's soo sweet of you"_ **

**_"Oh please shut the fuck up. What about you, huh? What? You think that after he finds out what a piece of shit I am he will go and run to your arms-_ **

The video ends there, it's short but it said everything that needed to be said.

Despite the street not being deserted, there's a silence that inundates the place.

No one said anything for what it felt like forever.

Wonpil shakes his head and lets out a nervous chuckle

"Please tell me that, that was a bad joke"

Younghyun felt his eyes water "Pil, listen. I- I know I did bad. Really bad but-"

"Is it true?"

"Pil-"

He looks up, his eyes meeting his boyfriend's both filled with tears "Is it or isn't true that you only talked to me because- because of a bet?" 

Younghyun's answer is silence but it was so damn loud that Wonpil didn't need more. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Younghyun expected yelling, loud crying, even a few punches but instead he just got

"Please, don't come near me ever again" the brunette said without looking at him and started to walk away. His heart clenched.

"PIL WAIT!" he tried to follow him but Sehun's figure impeded him to move "Look, I know, I'm an as-"

Sehun didn't hesitate, he planted a loud slap on his face and pointed a finger at him "If I see you trying something I will fucking kill you" he said giving him a death and disgusted glare before disappearing behind his friend.

He can't complain. He deserved that one.

While rubbing his cheek he looks at the person at his side, he lets out a deep sigh

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

Chanyeol takes a moment before speaking "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I know I know. Fuck. I thought I could manage things better" pauses "I was going to tell him- I wanted to tell him. I just-"

"Yeah, been there"

They stay in silence for a moment "Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

"I don't know"

Another silence.

"I better go get them" his captain says, giving him a pity look. God, he hates those. "Take care" it's the last thing he hears before seeing Chanyeol get in his car and disappear on the dark street.

Leaving him there, all alone.

-

"PIL WAIT FOR ME!" Sehun yells as he runs to the other, the brunette stops and turns around to face his friend. His face was already swollen from crying "Baby…"

"I-I'm so stupid!! How could I let this happen? Of course he wouldn't like me, nobody fucking does!" his crying becomes harder "B-But I didn't give it too much thought…I'm the most pathetic human being that's why nobody can stand me enough to actually like me. FUCK. I-I don't even know what to think- why is this happening. Maybe I deserve this, you know-"

He slowly gets closer, holding his hand tight "Don't you ever say that again. I understand your feelings right but don't you ever, **_ever_ ** say that you deserve to be hurt" caresses his cheek "You are the most precious human being I have ever met that only deserves good things and he is just an asshole and we can complain about his disgusting being later. Okay? But now cry, let it all out baby. I'm here for you" 

The brunette doesn't needs to be told twice, he runs to his friend's arms and hugs him, pressing their bodies together as much as he can, he just cries harder as Sehun rubs his back. They stayed like that for a while until Wonpil felt comfortable enough to lift his legs, surrounding the waist of the tall with them and Sehun made sure to hold him tight so he doesn't fall. 

A couple a minutes later a car stopped in front of them, Chanyeol got out 

"Let's go to my place, we'll go in the back" the blackhaired says to his boyfriend who nods and opens the door for the other two to get in.

Sehun manages to get inside without letting Wonpil go, he just holds him tight to his body.

"Thank you" the brunette says in almost a whisper on his neck.

"There's no need for that, we are here for you. We got you"

"Music?" the one at the wheel asks

"I'd love that yeah" Wonpil answers softly. 

Not too long later he fell asleep on his friend's arms.

-

Looking through the bus window, Younghyun lets out a tired sigh.

How could he let this go this far?

It was all supposed to end in a few weeks and now he's experiencing a broken heart.

It hurts and he knows that somehow he deserves this pain but it doesn't make things easier.

What's going to happen next?

He really wishes there was someone back home who hugs him, who tells him that everything is going to be okay.

Even though he knows that things are not going to be the same and that for the first time he's scared about the future.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. beautiful goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are. The final chapter.  
> I will be lying if I say that I'm not nervous about posting this one but I hope you guys like it anyways and pls check the final notes

> **_"Let’s walk away_ **
> 
> **_As if nothing’s wrong_ **
> 
> **_So that, our last goodbye_ **
> 
> **_Will be beautiful_ **
> 
> **_Just smile a little longer until then"_ **

Younghyun had tried everything.

He was blocked almost at the instant so calls or texts were off the table.

He thought of appearing in his house but that would be too much too soon, right?

School was over but he still had to go a couple of days because of paperwork, he never saw him there. He tried to reach for Sehun but after the first batch of insults he decided it was not a good idea.

Even when the prom night came he went there with his rented suit, lame excuses and a bouquet full of hopes, after one hour and a half he realized that  _ he _ wasn't going to show up anytime soon. He ended up giving the flowers to some girl that also had her heart broken that night. He thought of going to the bar or buying something but he didn't. He hasn't drunk a drop of alcohol after everything happened. That was weird but it was a good thing, right? The type of thing for what he would call Pil for at 2AM and Pil would be happy that he shared that with him, he would tell him how proud he is even if it's a small thing. God he misses that-him so much. But what to do? 

He gave up on trying something, of course he wanted to talk, to explain, to apologize but he also knew that maybe Wonpil needed time and he already fucked things up. There was no need to fuck them more.

Maybe after summer he can talk to him again or maybe Pil will come to him, there's no need to rush things, right? 

~ ~ *･☪ ~

"Well I think that's the last one" Wonpil says, placing an empty box on the kitchen counter. 

"Again, thank you so much for helping me with everything" his friend says with a smile

"No need to thank me silly! Besides it's fun"

"All right kids, it's all settled now. I have a meeting but if there's anything you need just give me a call" Sehun's father says with a small smile on his face "Invite your friend to lunch, charge it to my account and if anything you know where to find me. Ok?" he says patting his son's back 

"Yes daddy"

"Good. It was nice seeing you again kid"

"Good luck on the meeting Mr.Oh!" the older man nods and disappears through the door.

" ' Good luck Mr. Oh' really?"

"What?!"

"Wonpil do you like my father?"

"WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?"

laughs "I'm just messing with you"

rolls eyes "You got yourself a really nice place" he exclaims looking around

“I know right?? You can come whenever you want! Your casa is my casa” 

“You know you have been saying that wrong, right?” his friend raises an eyebrow, he chuckles “You are saying “yours'' first which would mean mine and then you are saying “my” but you should say “my” first instead of yours. Or you could just say the whole thing in spanish which would be “mi casa es tu casa”  _ mi  _ is for mine which would mean yours in this case because it’s your house and  _ tu _ for yours-”

“Do you want to come for a visit or not?”

scoffs “Sorry”

“ _ Esta bien _ ” smiles “So, what do you want for lunch, whatever you want"

he bites his lip "Hun, can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby, tell me"

takes a deep breath before speaking, looking down and playing with his fingers "Remember that you invited me to live here with you and I said no?? Well… it was at a different time back then but now, now i don't really have anything to stay for so I was wondering if I could- Well if… if your offer is still up" looks up "It's okay if you don't want to! I get that it was bad that I rejected you before but-"

"Pil" the tallest speaks “Of course you can live here silly! You don’t even have to ask that”

lets out a relief sigh “ Thank you, I promise I will and I’ll help you- well I’ll pay for my rent and the groceries of course”

“Oh there’s no need-”

“No! It’s fine that  _ you _ don’t pay it because well he is your dad but I want to. Seriously, I can work on anything”

“Pil, this is one of my dad’s buildings. That’s why I’m not paying rent”

“Oh” it’s all he lets out “Damn I...I forgot your dad is that rich. Like- wow”

“Yeah well, we better use his money for good”

“Hun!”

“What? He said that he would pay for my needs as long as I want and I still want to”

rolls eyes “You serious you don’t mind me staying here?”

“I was the one who offered it!”

“I still feel like I’m robbing or something”

“Oh my god Pil stop, I invited you and you accepted. We both can get jobs and buy our foods and others. It will be fun!”

“I guess you’re right”

“Obviously”

tilts his head and takes his friend’s hands on his “But seriously, thank you. I was scared of asking you”

“What? Why?”

shrugs “I don’t know, I thought you would offer it to Chanyeol maybe”

“Oh I did, but you know his college it’s like an hour from here and it will get annoying. He will still come sometimes”

he nods and hugs his friend “I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me all these past weeks. You are truly the best” he says as he rests his head on the other’s chest.

Sehun smiles and rubs his back “I told you that there’s no need to thank me and I’m glad that you are feeling better” kisses his head “I got you Pil, always”

“I know. But sometimes I feel like you do more than you have to and maybe I’m-”

“Do not dare to finish that sentence.” pauses “We are friends and I’ll always have your back. You can stay here for as long as you want, later we’ll figure out what we’ll do but for now this is what we have so we going with it, together. Okay?”

nods and separates slowly, the black haired smiles warmly at him cleaning the small tears on his eyes “Hey… he didn’t-”

shakes his head “Nope, nothing”

“Good”

“What about Baekhyun? Does he keep calling you?”

“He showed up on my house yesterday”

“What?! What did he say? He didn’t try anything right? Are you okay?”

“No worries, he just wanted to apologize. He asked for you tho, I told him he can go and fuck himself”

sighs “I still can’t believe what he did. It was creepy"

"I know, right?" sighs and shakes his head "But enough of stupid people. Wanna order or go out?" 

"Too tired, let's just order something. Chinese?" 

nods "All right then, I'll do the call. You make yourself comfortable" smiles and disappears.

Wonpil takes a look around the place and lets out a deep breath before taking a seat on the couch of his future new home.

~ ~ *･☪ ~

Telling his parents about him moving in with his friend was the easy part, they agreed to everything almost at the instant and he was really excited with leaving that part of his life behind. The past weeks had been tiring, he forced himself to not think much about the situation.

But of course he cried a lot about it, he questioned every decision every moment every word that was said. It didn't fit in his mind the idea of all of it, the bet, the lies, the texts everything seemed to be like fiction, like a bad sad love story someone made up. But no. Sadly it was not, it happened. He fell in love and it broke his heart in one of the worst possible ways but he doesn't hate  _ him _ … no. He could never.

It still hurted of course. He had to thank his impulsiveness that made him block him from every social media, he thanks that it's summer and they don't have to see each other, he thanks that he has good friends that took care of him each day but also gave him the needed space. He thanks that even though for moments he could forget and forgive everything to run to his arms again he didn't. 

Of course the other tried to reach for him but no, Wonpil didn't want to see him. Not like this, not while he was an emotional mess maybe now could be a good time. There's some things that he would like to give it a closure before leaving but the truth is that he hadn't heard of Younghyun nor seen him around the town so maybe it's better this way, right? Without a proper goodbye.

Yeah, maybe that's how their story it's meant to end and that's okay.

  
-

It’s almost six pm, the weather is the perfect balance of sunshine with a summer breeze. His favorite.

He feels lucky that the bus stop is empty, he likes it this way. He has always liked the idea of traveling alone, watching the road through the window as his favorite songs make everything more 'cornier'. 

"Oh shit" a voice says, making him look up and regretting it at the instant.

Wonpil freezes in place, he closes his eyes and opens them but nope, it's not an hallucination nor a bad dream. It's him. It's there. Standing right in front of him and there's a silence between them, it feels like time has stopped until he takes a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Hey…" he says with a tired face.

"Hey you" the other speaks with a genuine smile "Going on a trip?"

nods "To the city" pauses "To live there actually"

open his eyes in surprise "Really? Wow, that's… that’s big"

shrugs "I guess, Hun invited me and I couldn't say no to him so… besides there's nothing stopping me here"

"Right. Well, I'm glad you two are still going to be together"

"Me too"

There's another silence. Younghyun opens his mouth but Wonpil is faster

“Did you know that Chanyeol got into college? He even got a scholarship or something”

“Ah yes, I heard. Good for him”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Did you get in?”

“Oh. No, you know how it is. They said they will call and never did”

“Ah. Sorry”

shakes his head “It’s fine, I got a job now at the grocery shop. It’s not the big thing but I like it”

“Oh well, in that case congrats”

“Thank you”

Silence comes back at them, there was no need for them to say that their thoughts were in the same place but no one was brave enough to speak first.

Wonpil was starting to feel anxious, all the memories coming back to hit his most sensitive spot. It hurts to even think about it but he knows that he is not going to be able to give it a proper closure if he doesn’t asks, so forcing himself to take a deep breath and to hold the tears, he does

“Why?” he says almost in a whisper looking up “Why did you do that? Why all the lies to me, to my friends? I-I tried to understand I truly did but I just can’t. So, tell me”

“Pil, it’s not-”

“No. I-I want to know, I’m going to start a new chapter in my life and I can’t if I don’t close this one, so,  _ please.  _ Tell me, with no excuses and no lies”

Sighs and points to the bench, Wonpil moves leaving him a place to sit. “Listen” he starts “The truth is that I don’t know why I did it. I-I truly don’t, I don’t know if it was peer pressure or that I just said yes and went for it. I didn’t think much about it, it was all a game. It was meant to be a stupid game. I was going to play you, “win that thing” and that was going to be it but then…then you told me about your feelings about how you liked me since before and I just couldn't tell you. Then we started to spend more time together, the lunches or movie nights, the late night texts... It was all new for me but I did enjoy those moments with you, I enjoyed being with you like for real...and you were always so nice to me that I learned what it actually means to have feelings for someone? If that makes any sense"

the brunette cleans his nose "The… the first time we- Were you pretending?" gulps "If you already got what you 'needed' why did you keep-"

"By that moment I already fell for you" chuckles nervously "I don't know how to actually put it in words and I know we didn't spend thaaat much being together but I knew already that my feelings have changed by that time. I knew that I didn’t need to fake anything anymore cause I genuinely wanted to be with you. You know the “You just know when it’s  _ the _ person” thing? Well that’s how I felt... every time I was with you” pauses “A-And I knew I had to tell you but whenever we were together, I looked at you and I just couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to be the person to hurt you like that so I kept letting the time pass until I could find the right moment but of course the “right moment” never came. When the whole situation of Baekhyun happened-”

“You knew about that?”

“He was texting me anonymously too. He came to me days after the game and he gave me the ultimatum of telling you the truth and I wanted to but… you know”

“I see” the brunette says in a whisper, cleaning his tears.

“Pil, I’m so so sorry that all of this happened. There’s no excuse for what I did, I know I’m an asshole and I can understand if you- could you be able to forgive me someday? Are we… are we good?" Younghyun speaks as he looks at the other’s eyes, Wonpil tilts his head letting out a sigh.

“I already did, days after everything happened… despite everything, I forgive you because I could understand why you did it I guess? Besides you know I could never have bad feelings about you. I still- you mean so much to me. So I guess that yeah, we are good" he says honestly, a small smile on his face.

He nods, both directing their eyes to the street; watching the cars come and go, some bikes too they watch them go by in silence. Younghyun looks back at the brunette, he had always liked his profile it's so beautiful his nose looking so kissable right now, there's a little tear on the corner of his eye that he wants to whip off, he can't take it anymore he just wants to hug the younger, kiss him, hold him in his arms until he falls asleep but he can't. 

He lost all of that.

The question pops on his mind. He knows it's risky but he can't lose more, right?

"Do you think that…" he starts, attracting Wonpil's attention "Do you think that we can try to be together again? Cause I know I'm all up for it but you know"

Wonpil takes his hand, making him shiver at the sudden touch, he doesn't say anything for a moment just playing with the fingers. He looks up, sighs "I do think we could try again just… not now. I need time. I want to experience new things on this new part of my life that I'm gonna live and I want to give myself more time to get to know me, to solve some things and I think that if we get back I won't be able to do that… besides, I did forgive you but, it's still  _ too _ soon" pauses "But, who knows? Maybe we'll find each other again in the future. We'll be more mature there and we can do better" speaks softly "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I totally understand. You are right" he smiles, Wonpil caresses the hand one last time and let's go. Younghyun misses the touch already. "Can I have a last kiss?... please" he asks shyly but with hope, the brunette tilts his head.

"No, Hyun, that would be taking a step back and I can't do that. It won't be good for either of us" Younghyun sighs but nods in agreement. He understands, it hurts but it's what he deserves.

"Oh, that's my bus" Wonpl exclaims standing up. "Well, see you around then" 

Younghyun looks at the boy getting inside the vehicle "Pil!" he almost yells as he stands up in front of the window, the other looks at him with those big eyes "I lo-... I- have a good trip"

Wonpil smiles through the glass "Take care Hyun, and good luck" he waves, the other waves back watching as the bus starts to move away.

He lets out a deep breath, he feels good. 

He's thankful for their chat, of course it still hurts and his heart still clenches a little bit at the thought of how everything went but at the same time he feels excited for this new adventure, he feels excited for himself.

It's not a long trip but yes enough to play his favorite playlist while he looks through the window, smiling at the good memories and being ready for whatever may come his way.

-

Sighs, he thanks his legs for not listening to his brain and starting to run behind the bus. 

He starts to walk, his shift starts in a few minutes. Wonpil was right. Keep pushing it would have made things worse. They were too young, they needed time for themselves and yeah maybe… maybe in a future they can be together and do things right. Yeah. For sure he's going to work on how to get better, he has to if he wants a second chance but he wants to do it for real this time, for  _ him  _ but mostly for himself. 

He doesn't try to clean the tears that start to fall down his cheeks, he doesn't push all his feelings away to pretend nothing happened, not this time, and maybe. Just maybe, this is how his new chapter starts. 

> **_"As you drift away, you fade away_ **
> 
> **_Because we loved each other_ **
> 
> **_Let’s say, our last goodbyes_ **
> 
> **_I pray that before this time ends, you can find happiness but let’s not forget our love_ ** "
> 
> _ -Beautiful goodbye, Chen. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again, how are you guys feeling??  
> I'm feeling a lot 😭 this is the first long story that I finish (in not my first language) and I'm happy about that but at the same time I'm sad that it's already over. But, here's the thing: I have been thinking, and I want y'all opinions in this pls, about doing like a second part of it but placed a few years in the future where Wonpil and Younghyun meet again, what do you think? Cause I kinda feel like they deserve to be together but idk sjdbsj you tell me if you think that can work or i'm doing too much 💀  
> Well, to finish this long ass note (sorry about that) I want to thank you all one more time from the botton of my heart for all the support you gave to my baby, all the comments and kuddos really made my day. you seriously don't know how much they mean to me🥺💖  
> Hope you guys have a lovely day and don't forget you all are amazing, ily <3  
> -mer :)


End file.
